1 Semana bajo el mismo techo
by azumi hyuga
Summary: NejiTen..los jovenes shinobis tendran que vivir juntos pero ¿por que?, un plan malevolo y unas situaciones divertidas los rodean
1. 1: ¿El final o apenas el comienzo?

**NOTA****: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente, pero si la vida me hubiera hecho ese milagro Neji ya estaría muy enamorado de Ten-ten y Sasuke ya hubiera regresado a konoha, pero los sueños a veces no se hacen realidad..snif..snif..snif..

¡NO ME MATEN POR TANTO NEJITEN, SE LOS SUPLICO, ES QUE LA PAREJA ME ENCANTA...pero les prometo un SasuSaku, lo estoy planeando asi que solo falta checar..gracias por su atención!

- Nnn... ( dialogo )

_Nnn... (_pensamientos y recuerdos )

Sin guion... ( narrado por mi ) ahora si a darle...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

**1 SEMANA BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

**¿El final o apenas el inicio?**

Una hermosa kunoichi de ojos chocolates y dos peculiares chonguitos en la cabeza caminaba junto con un guapo shinobi de cabello negro largo y unos hermosos ojos aperlados. Los dos iban en silencio sin mirarse siquiera.

Caminaban con dirección hacia la casa Hyuga,

¿caminaban?...

si, caminaban, pues aunque suene extraño la chica también se dirigía hacia allí.

¿por qué? ...

pues por que le estaba haciendo una visita o mas bien se estaba hospedando en esa mansión por 1 semana, una larga y tortuosa semana en esa casa, pero

¿tortuosa para quien?...

pues para el joven shinobi que no podía aguantar un día mas con su compañera de equipo, y si el decía que verla en el entrenamiento era suficiente, entonces 7 días enteros serian todo un castigo.

Los jóvenes seguían caminando en su incomodo silencio, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar:

- Tranquilo Hyuga, solo falta unas cuantas horas y no tendrás que verme mas que en los entrenamientos – comento la chica con una amplia sonrisa sarcástica, de verdad disfrutaba cada momento en que hacia rabiar al Hyuga

- Mhp – se limito a contestar de la manera menos agresiva que pudo al tiempo que trato de disimular su enfado

- En serio no se como te puede afectar tanto que este en tu casa, digo después de todo tu y yo pues... – dijo la kunoichi de las armas avergonzándose un poco por sus palabras provocando que el shinobi remarcara aun mas su enfado y mirada de reprobación

- ¿Cómo fue que Hinata-sama convenció a Hiashi-sama de que te quedaras? – pregunto el sin verla a la cara y con voz sumamente fría. ¿acaso enserio estaba enojado?

- No tengo idea, conociendo el carácter de hígado viviente que tiene Hiashi-sama no creo que haya sido fácil

- Ya

- Llegamos – dijo la castaña viendo de reojo a su compañero que no tenia buena cara en cuanto a expresión, por que ella (y yo) estaba mas que de acuerdo en que su cara era hermosa y perfecta

- Ten-ten, Neji-niisan que bueno que llegaron, la comida ya esta lista – comento una chica peliazul con alegría hiendo hacia la cocina de la casa

- Arigatou – contestaron los dos sentándose en la mesa

Poco tiempo después, los tres shinobis comian en silencio, admiraban sus platos de comida como si no hubiera nada mas interesante que ver.

- Hinata, y Hanabi-chan – dijo la maestra de las armas atrayendo la atención de los dos presentes

- Ella, creo que en este momento esta con shino, o debe seguir en la academia

- Ya veo, oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime

- Aquí Neji-kun y yo queremos saber como fue que convenciste a tu papa de quedarme en tu casa – pregunto la chica de ojos chocolate haciendo que al decir "Neji-kun" el mencionado se molestara, sabia que odiaba que lo llamaran así, pero era por el simple hecho de hacerlo rabiar y disfrutar el momento

- Pues veras ... – antes de iniciar con la historia Hinata tomo aire y un poco de su bebida, pues al parecer la historia era larga .

_HECE 1 SEMANA..._

_- Otou-sama – decia Hinata con algo de miedo, pues conociendo el carácter de su padre no era facil hablar con el_

_- No, Hinata, NO Y NO – decía la cabeza del souke con bastante autoridad_

_- Demo, otou-sama, ¿por qué no?_

_- Por que no es bueno que dejemos entrar a otra persona a la casa mas allá de las puertas_

_- Pe..Pero ella es mi mejor amiga, la conoces, Ten-ten – decía Hinata tratando de contener el nerviosismo que sentía comenzando a jugar sus dedos como solo ella sabia hacerlo_

_- ¿Esa chica compañera de Neji?_

_- Hai, además solo será por 1 día_

_- No creo que sea muy conveniente_

_- Y puede ayudarnos a vigilar la mansión en lo que usted esta fuera en su misión, un..poco de ayuda es buena – comento la chica peliazul tratando de convencer a su padre, pero su comentario no era muy bueno, con los guardias del clan eran mas que suficiente_

_- El atractivo hombre hiashi se quedo meditando la respuesta por unos instantes, se mantenía sereno y frió, en tanto Hinata estaba que ya no podía con los nervios y la imponente figura de su padre_

_- Te dejare esta vez, puede ayudarte a mejorar – comento Hiashi con la típica voz de todos los miembros masculinos del clan para después retirarse de el living_

_- Arigatou otou-sama – agradeció una muy feliz Hinata haciendo un reverencia cuando su padre salió; enseguida fue a informarle a su amiga Ten-ten de la invitación_

_00000000_

- Ya entiendo, no fue nada facil – dijo la castaña con un poco de sorpresa e interes

- Si, y si le decia el tiempo que te ibas a quedar en verdad, no me hubiera dejado

_- Ojala y no lo hubiera hecho – _pensó Neji muy apartado de la conversación

- Hai, es demasiado

_- Y entonces por que te quedaste – _volvió a pensar Neji con disgusto en su rostro y sin decir palabra alguna

Pero no hay problema, me la pase muy bien – lo ultimo que dijo la kunoichi fue en un tono muy coqueto y mirada igual hacia Neji, quien aparento no haberla visto ni escuchado – Bien Hinata, es hora de que me vaya, a algunas personas no les agrada mi presencia

- Mhp – dijo Neji

- Hai, Ten-ten, te acompaño

Las kunoichis fueron a recoger las cosas de la castaña, al terminar fueron hacia la puerta y se despidió de todos los presentes.

- Arigatou, Hinata

- No hay de que, fue un gusto tenerte aquí

- Si si, adiós Neji, nos vemos luego

- Aja

- Hasta luego – comento por ultimo la chica acercándose a el oído de su amiga susurrando algo que dejo muy sorprendida a la ojiperla

- Lo lograron ...—y diciendo esto se fue directito hacia su casa volteando una que otra vez a ver al Hyuga

- Pe...pero como es que ...

- Dijo algo Hinata-sama – pregunto el shinobi al ver la cara de su prima toda roja

- Al llegar a su casa, Ten-ten se dejo caer en la cama. Realmente la extrañaba, no era que las de la mansión fueran incomodas, si no simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en colchón ortopédico.

- Al fin – dijo ella con calma y mucha alegría

- Te alegra llegar ¿eh? – comento un joven en la ventana con una voz bastante familiar

- Si, pero al parecer a ti no ¿no eras tu el que quería que me fuera?

- Si

- Entonces, ¿qué paso Neji-kun?

- Nada – respondió el cortante y seco entrando y sentándose en un sillón cercano

- ¿Querías mas tiempo para nosotros? – comento ella sentándose en las piernas del Hyuga y rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello

- Aja – sin mas que decir comenzó a besar a la chica muy apasionadamente y ella le correspondía de igual forma.

No hace falta decir lo que los chicos hicieron en ese departamento ¿o si? Pero sin importar eso, la estadía de Ten-ten en esa casa fue lo que mejor les pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Ahora solo falta decir e informar como empezó todo este rollo de su visita, el comentario de Ten-ten hacia Hinata y la relacion de Neji y la chica, pero eso...ahora si que es otra historia...

Continuara ...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**N**otas de la autora:

Jejeje..bien si quieren lincharme ok, háganlo, pero es como mi pequeño adelanto de lo que vien, por que la historia no se acaba a si, claro que no..hay mas, mucho mas, jajajajajajaj..ejem...perdón exagere.

Bien, espero que este fic guste también, es que mi cabeza tiene una de ideas que ya ni se donde ponerlas, pero no os preocupeis, yo me las arreglo y las acomodo que no dejare que se revuelvan con los fics ... supongo que por lo que van a leer aquí ya se han de imaginar de que va a tratar ¿o me equivoco? Weno sin nada mas que decir o comunicar espero que les guste mi pequeño adelanto..avísenme por fa no.. (no se si terminara asi el fic o no, es algo que tendre que checar después con mi cabeza)

Bien nos vemos luego sales...matta ne..y gracias por los comentarios de mis otros fics...


	2. 2: Con gusto me quedo

Nota: snif...snif...snif...Naruto no es mío, si no Ten-ten presumiría estar de novia con el hermoso encantador genio Hyuga, y Sasuke hubiera regresado de la manita con Itachi...kyaa...buahhh

**1 Semana bajo el mismo techo**

**Dia 1**. **Con gusto me quedo**

La kunoichi de los ojos chocolate siempre se levanta muy temprano para entrenar junto a sus compañeros de equipo con la gran motivación de ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos platinados que la vuelven loca, pertenecientes a uno de sus compañeros, que tanto anhela y que a la vez cada día ve mas lejos de ella aunque tratara de negarlo.

Saltándose la parte de la ducha, el desayuno y todo lo demás, la chica se dirige hacia el campo de entrenamiento y al llegar ve a Gai-sensen y a Lee haciendo sus "típicos ejercicios y retos" sobre el poder de la juventud, a la derecha ve a Neji recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y expresión cansina haciendo que esta pensara _que bien se ve ..._

- MUY BUENOS DIAS BELLA FLOR – una voz bastante peculiar la saco de su trance (por no decir de su embobacion) saludándola alegremente seguido de un abrazo

- Muy... bue...nos di...as Le...Lee – contesto la chica con algo de dificultad en sus palabras debido a la falta de oxigeno

- Ya suéltala Lee, no queremos que algo malo le pase a nuestra hermosa flor de primavera -- comento el carismático sensei de los shinobis con su pose cool – Buenos días Ten-ten

- Buenos dias Gai-sensei

- Bien chicos y chicas, hora de sudar sin despeinarse, Lee

- Gai-sensei

- Lee

- Gai-sensei

- Lee

- Gai-sensei

- Ya basta por favor, quieren dejar eso para después – dijo una muy molesta Ten-ten tratando de controlarse

- Claro claro, vamos Lee, 50 vueltas alrededor del campo, si no lo logramos daremos 1000 saltos con las manos

- SI GAI-SENSEI -- después de esa escena, los dos shinobis se quedaron en silencio tranquilo viendo a Lee y a su sensei alejarse, mirándolos con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

- Buenos días Neji – saludo la kunoichi algo tarde

- Buenos días...vamos – dijo el muy fríamente

- Hai -- la chica sin replicar nada fue tras el joven de cabellera negra.

Ella sabia muy bien el por que nunca le reclamaba algo, por que siempre accedía a las decisiones del shinobi, por que siempre estaba con el y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, todo era por el simple hecho de mantener la esperanza de que algún día, el correspondería a sus sentimientos, correspondería ese amor que la quemaba por dentro, ese amor que por muchos años le ha entregado a el y nadie mas.

Después unas horas de entrenamiento, los jóvenes shinobis decidieron descansar un rato y almorzar algo, ya eran aproximadamente las 12:30 del día y a decir verdad su estomago reclamaba algo de comida.

- Yo termine, me voy a entrenar – comento Lee con mas entusiasmo del ya conocido

- Lee, deberías descansar otro rato, no es bueno entrenar tanto – dijo la chica de los chonguitos con una voz que sonaba como madre regañando a su vástago

- No, mi llama de la juventud esta mas que encendida y no puedo parar

- Que se le va a hacer – contesto la chica con resignación, y mirándolo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa en sus labios (como en el episodio 142) y tal acto al parecer no le agrado mucho a cierto pelinegro sentado al lado

Después de otro rato mas los chicos se disponían a ir a sus respectivas casas.

- Me voy – dijo el joven de ojos aperlados a los presentes, con una cara no muy agradable a la vista

- Nos vemos Neji-kun – contesto Lee con una sonrisa que fue recibida con una mueca de enfado, después de esto Neji camino con dirección a su casa

- Parecía molesto, ¿le habrá pasado algo? – dijo muy desconcertado el maestro en taijutsu

- Estoy segura que no es nada grave – respondió la chica como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Bien nos vemos después Ten-ten – dicho esto es cejotas se alejo del lugar muy emocionado

- Adiós – la kunoichi de las armas se alejo de ahí igualmente

Después de un rato la chica llego a su casa, pero se acordó de algo y pego un brinco de susto.

- Ay no...hoy tenia que verme con las chicas a las 3, no me va a dar tiempo, son la 1:45 y en lo que me baño, me cambio, me peino, me preparo, llego al lugar ese que no esta muy cerca de mi casa y no dejo de pensar aquí parada como idiota se me va a hacer TARDE!! – la ultima palabra la grito, pero aun así en vez de alistarse para salir seguía pensando, poco rato después al fin reacciono y se apresuro

Pasadas una hora y media Ten-ten llego a el dichoso lugar, al entrar vio a Sakura e Ino discutiendo como siempre.

- Al fin que llegas – comento la chica de la arena que estaba sentada junto a Hinata. Ella había llegado hace pocas horas de Suna para ver a Shikamaru, y como de la nada las 5 se volvieron tan amigas esa era la razón de su reunión

- Ah, si Ten-ten, ¿qué acaso Neji no te dejaba ir? – agrego la rubia de ojos violeta dejando atrás su pelea con Sakura y dirigiéndose a la kunoichi con cara de malicia y burla en sus palabras

- Que dices Ino, Neji y yo solo somos amigos – respondió la mencionada sentándose en su lugar, pero lo ultimo de su oración lo dijo con un leve tono triste que paso desapercibido por la mayoría de ellas, pero no por Hinata

- Bien, bien no estamos aquí para molestar a Ten-ten, si no para darle la bienvenida a la futura señora Nara – dijo Sakura para tratar de calmar los ánimos en la atmósfera

- Eso es cierto, muchas felicidades por tu compromiso – dijo la chica de ojos perla a la joven de Suna

- Gracias a todas, no era necesario tanto festejo

- Claro que si, eres la primera de nosotras que se casara, así que había que celebrar – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa y alzando sus manos en señal de celebración, los presentes pensaron que se había vuelto loca

- ¿Y dinos, como hiciste que "el señor problemático" se decidiera a dar el gran paso? – pregunto Sakura muy interesada haciendo que las demás la vieran de igual forma

- Bien, pues la verdad es que no lo se, simplemente un dia llego a mi casa después de terminar su misión y me dijo : Ah, no te emociones mucho mujer, pero quiero preguntarte algo...es muy problemático pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... y yo obviamente dije que si y aquí estoy, comprometida con "mi señor lagrimas"

- Vaya, debiste haber estado muy feliz no es así – dijo Sakura con mucha felicidad para su amiga – como me gustaría que mi Sasuke-kun me propusiera matrimonio

- Pues ya tienen 20, seguro que pronto te llega con la propuesta – comento Ten-ten tratando de levantarle los ánimos a la pelirosada antes de que se pusiera a armar una escenita

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un lugar lejano de donde estaban las chicas, para ser mas exactos en Ichiraku, estaban un grupo de guapos y atractivos shinobis platicando y celebrando, al menos 3 de 5 si lo hacían.

- Jajajaja, vaya Shikamaru no puedo creer que ya te vayas a atar de por vida, ¿no que el matrimonio era muy problemático para ti? – comento un shinobi rubio ojiazul, lógico era Naruto que no paraba de reírse y echarle en cara al Nara su compromiso

- Cállate, eres muy problemático – contesto el mencionado con pereza

- Y ahora si dinos – comento con voz fría un hermoso joven de cabello azabache y ojos negros atrayendo toda la atención -- ¿qué te obligo a pedírselo?

- No te engañe a ti Sasuke – contesto Shikamaru – pues veran...

- Si, si , si, un recuerdo

- Callate Naruto, dejalo empezar – dijo el otro guapo joven ahí presente, de cabellos castaños y unos curiosos colmillos

- Hai...

- Bien – el joven domador de sombras tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar – hace dos semanas...

0000000000000000000

_hace dos semanas_

_El joven Nara caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre del kazekage, cundo de pronto sintio una presencia pues era nada mas ni nada menos que uno de los hermanos de Temari._

_- Ey tu – dijo el chico que llevaba una traje negro de pies a cabeza y marcas moradas en la cara – ven rapido, Gaara y yo queremos hablar contigo_

_- Aja – contesto el chico sin oponerse_

_Ya en la oficina del kazekage_

_- Quería usted hablar conmigo – dijo el joven de coleta y aretes -- ¿de que se trata?_

_- Sabemos que tienes una relación con nuestra hermana, ¿cuales son tus intenciones? – comento con voz fría el exportador del shukaku_

_- Como..._

_- Si escuchaste bien, que pretendes al estar con ella – comento Kankuro alzando un poco la voz y viendo directamente al chico_

_- Yo..._

_- ¿Al menos piensas casarte con ella?_

_- ¿Qué?... _

_- No lo pensabas hacer_

_- No aun_

_- Kankuro basta – dijo el kazekage que mas como petición sono como una orden _

_- Que problemático..._

_- Es lo unico que sabes decir..._

_- Kankuro, dije basta_

_- Escuchen, Temari ya esta muy grandecita como para que ustedes la anden cuidando_

_- Podrá ser, pero solo queremos saber que tipo de hombre eres y si le convienes – dijo Kankuro exaltado_

_- Mira Shikamaru, solo te voy a decir una cosa, o le respondes a mi hermana o te las veras con nosotros pero te advierto que si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir – comento Gaara con demasiada seriedad, el joven de la arena estaba enojado_

_- ¿Por qué me dice eso?_

_- Sabemos que ya estuviste con ella – comento el chico marionetista_

_- Como, como se enteraron de que..._

_- No hay que ser adivinos para saberlo, el punto es que – antes de continuar Kankuro tomo a Shikamaru por el cuello y lo estaba casi estrangulando – si no le pides que se case contigo en un plazo de hoy y mañana te vas a arrepentir, no sabes como disfrutaría decirle a mi hermana "disculpa Temari, pero tu querido Shikamaru murió de la manera mas vil que existe en una de sus misiones"_

_- Esta bien, se lo diré – respondió el joven soltándose del agarre del marionetista, toda esa relación estaba siendo muy complicada, pero apreciaba mucho su vida como para dejarse morir así_

_- Que bien que nos hayas entendido, supongo que después le dirás a Temari – comento Gaara con cara de pocos amigos_

_- No diré nada señor, con su permiso me retiro_

_- Ok, puedes retirarte_

000000000000000000

- Después de ese pequeño incidente, al día siguiente fui con Temari y le propuse matrimonio

- Guau, amigo me alegra no ser tu – dijo Naruto poniendo cara de felicidad y orgullo – ya me imagino tu muerte en manos de Gaara, ese tio tiene un carácter de miedo

- Si lo se, era mejor no oponerme

- Quiere decir que te casaras con ella solo por obligación y no por que tu quieres – dijo una voz fría y encantadora perteneciente a Neji, los demás se sorprendieron un poco al ver que el chico intervenía en el asunto

- Algo, si por mi hubiera sido se lo hubiera pedido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero decidí esperar el momento indicado

- Y ahora pronto te casaras con la chica mas despiadada de Suna, tu si eres todo un caso – comento Kiba burlándose haciendo que Shikamaru se enojara

- Al menos yo tengo novia – golpe bajo, contraataco el chico defendiéndose

- Uhh kiba, eso debió doler – dijo Naruto burlándose aun mas

- Cállate, al menos se que no soy el único, Neji tampoco tiene novia – dijo el chico perro tratando de defenderse

- Pero tiene a Ten-ten, es como si lo fuera, yo digo por que se nota que te gusta – dijo Shikamaru para que el no fuera el único de los que se burlaran

- Ten-ten no es mi novia y tampoco me gusta

- Aja – comento el portador del sharingan

- Lo que digas – esta ves fue Kiba quien hablo

- Si claro, y yo no ando con tu prima, dilo de una vez no hablaremos

- Yo no, ¿qué dijiste? – pregunto un poco aludido el Hyuga ante tal comentario del rubio

- Eh...yo...nada

- Perdido – comentaron al unísono los demás chicos

- Editando toda la escena violenta ... se puede observar a un Naruto medio muerto en el suelo.

- Me voy, nos vemos – comento el portador del byakugan que después de darle una buena paliza a el ojiazul se sintió un poco cansado, así que opto por alejarse del lugar

- Los demás chicos (excepto Sasuke) miraban con terror a el "cadáver de Naruto" si eso era por anda con su prima, imagínense que será con decirle que Ten-ten tiene novio, pobre del individuo, mejor era no meterse con Hyuga o saldrías peor que muerto.

- Naruto-baka...¿sigues vivo? – pregunto con mucha burla el joven cara de lobo (o perro no se)

- Hai, pero no por mucho, necesito hacer mi testamento...díganle a Hinata-chan, que la amo – y sacazo napan azoto el chico

- Dobe déjate de tonterías y levántate – comento el Uchiha hastiado de el comportamiento de su compañero y al ver que no se levantaba decidió llamarlo de nuevo – Dobe levántate

- ...—nada

- Dobe...

- ...—nada aun

- Usuratonkanchi...

- ... – siguió sin responder

- Creo que se nos fue pal otro mundo – comento con aburrimiento el joven Nara

- Si, bueno vamonos ya – respondió el shinobi dueño de Akamaru y se marcharon del lugar dejando a Sasuke casi gritando sabe dios que cosas para despertar a el ANBU rubio

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el lugar donde se encontraban nuestras jóvenes Kunoichis estaba muy tranquilo, conversaban y se reían de media tontería que pasaba por su cabeza, todo era perfecto excepto poa algo o alguien.

- Bien...hip...creo que yo...ya me voy...hip – trato de decir una muy ebria Temari, se había propasado de copas

- Bien creo que yo también me voy, es muy tarde y otou-sama se enojara conmigo si no llego – comento Hinata parándose de su lugar un poco nerviosa, las demás se preguntaban si era eso o no quería llevarse a Temari a su casa.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Ino – talvez es la apuración de no llevarte aquí a "señorita madurez", ¿o quedaste de verte con Naruto?

- No...no es eso es que

- Si claro, bien no se preocupen yo me la llevo, no sea que si la dejamos sola nos corte los árboles de konoha y nos quedemos sin aldea – dijo Sakura de manera afirmativa, seria pero con gracia al tiempo que cargaba a Temari

- Ok – dijo Ten-ten – nos vemos luego si

- Espera Ten-ten – la voz que la detuvo fue la de Hinata caminando hacia ella -- ¿oye te puedo pedir algo?

- Que cosa, espero que no sea dinero por que estoy quebrada, pero que digo tu tienes mucho...jajajajaja – lo que la castaña respondió fue algo tonto, a ella también se le habían pasado un poco las copas, pero no como a la chica de la arena, en cambio ella solo estaba feliz

- No nada de eso, estaba pensando...en que si tu ...podrías quedarte en mi casa

- ¿Qué?

- Si, bueno una visita, una noche para que las dos podamos platicar cómodamente, sabes hay muchas cosas de las que quisiera hablar ¿puedes?

- Claro, sobre todo si tu padre esta ahí – comento sarcásticamente la chica de los chonguitos y con una amplia sonrisa

- No te preocupes, el estará de misión, además ya tengo concedido su permiso

- Bien... – la chica miro a la joven ojiazul, la observo fijamente a los ojos, y al verlo no pudo evitar recordar a alguien con el mismo mar plateado, no pudo evitar acordarse de...Neji – claro – contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa, mas grande que la anterior pero esta era de felicidad

- ¿De veras? – pregunto la heredera Hyuga

- Claro que si ...Naruta , nos vemos mañana a las 3:30 – después de decir esto la chica se marcho a su casa dejando a Hinata muy roja de vergüenza. Pasado un poco tiempo la chica se fue a su hogar también seguida por las demás

Al día siguiente...

Como era de esperarse todos los shinobis de la aldea se reunían con sus respectivos equipos para entrenar, pero una chica en especial ansiaba el poder salir de su cama y que le dieran las 3:30 pm.

Otra vez omitiendo la parte de los saludo, abrazos y besos de parte de Lee a Ten-ten y el entrenamiento entero...ta tan...llego la hora esperada, así que la joven que se tardo dos horas en total, en lo que se baño, cambio, peino, arreglo, y todo lo demás ahí estaba, parada frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, era tan grande e imponente, siempre estuvo afuera, mas ahora estaba a punto de conocerla por dentro.

Toc toc

Toco la puerta, y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando abrieron la puerta, y cuando reacciono vio a la persona de sus sueños y que por unos instantes olvido que también vivía ahí.

- ¿Ten-ten? – pregunto el Hyuga sorprendido -- ¿qué haces aquí?

- También es un gusto verte – respondió ella con sarcasmo, cosa que el Hyuga reprobó totalmente

- Ah, Ten-ten, llegaste, pasa – dijo Hinata llevándose a la castaña como alma que lleva el diablo – siéntate aquí por favor

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Hinata-sama?

- Pues veras Neji, yo...

- Ten-ten se quedara con nosotros una semana

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron los dos chicos presentes sorprendidos, uno mas que otro

- Hai, una semana ¿verdad Ten-ten?

- Ah...cla...ro – respondió esta siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga

- Hiashi-sama lo sabe – comento el chico muy fríamente

- Claro, me ha concedido el permiso

- Hai – dijo Ten-ten algo dudosa

- Bien, ahora si gustan esperar, la comida estará pronto – después de esto la chica abandono la sala y se dirigió a la cocina a "preparar la comida"

La sala era silencio total típico de ellos, ninguno sabia que decir, estaban totalmente sorprendidos, uno por quedarse ahí sin imaginarse que la secuestrarían por una semana, y el otro por que no podía soportar que la chica estuviera junto a el, ¿por qué? Quien sabe, ni el mismo se daba cuenta de la causa. Paso un poco rato y uno decidió hablar.

- Oye, ¿te molesta que yo este acá? – pegunto la chica con mirada triste y viendo al suelo

- ... – el no dijo nada, la chica lo conocía perfectamente así que pudo descifrar su mirada

- Esa es tu repuesta

- No he dicho nada

- Pero tu cara me lo dice

- Mhp

El silencio que estaba a punto de empezar fue interrumpido por alguien.

- Si gustan pasar la comida ya esta – dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación y quedándose algo confundida por las miradas y expresiones de los shinobis, pero sobre todo por el aura oscura que se podía sentir sin ser un genio

Durante la comida se cruzaron pocas palabras, y las únicas que hablaban eran Hinata y Ten-ten, Neji parecía que no estaba presente, pues solo se dedico a comer de su plato. Termino la comida y cada quien se fue por su lado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Bien, ya esta ahí – dijo una voz extraña por el teléfono

- Hai, solo que esta un poco triste

- No te preocupes, seguro que con el tiempo se le quitara

- Bien

- Ahora solo falta que nadie intervenga, ok

- Hai

- ¡¡HINATA-NECHAN!! – dijo una voz bastante familiar para la ojiperla

- Hanabi-chan – contesto esta colgando rápidamente el teléfono

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ingenuamente la niña

- Na..nada ¿por qué preguntas? – contesto ella dudosa de lo que diria observando la mirada picara que su hermana tenia

- Aja, y tu no andas con Naruto, estabas tramando algo, lose – comento muy convencida la pequeña, al parecer Neji no era el único de mente analítica en el clan

- Yo...

- Dime o le digo a papa de el "altar que tienes de Naruto-kun" y que aparte andas con el

- Ahh (suspiro) esta bien, pero promete no decir nada ¿si? –

- HAIIII

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Había un joven pelilargo que pensaba mucho en su situación actual.

_- ¿Qué me pasa? _– se preguntaba este una y otra vez.

El chico no sabia bien lo que pasaba realmente, al verla ahí junto a el en los entrenamientos un sentimiento de rabia lo inundaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, hasta el ultimo cm de su alma se atascaba de ese horrible sentimiento, y tenerla junto a el y una semana entera era para morirse del coraje.

_- Se tiene que ir– _siguió pensando hasta caer profundamente dormido despertándose sabe dios a que horas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La chica estaba recostada en el hermoso jardín que tenia la mansión, estaba triste al saber que a Neji no le gustaba su presencia en esa casa, se sentía mal, estaba llena de coraje y dolor, pero esta se esfumo de un momento a otro.

- Si tanto te desagrado – dijo para si misma – solo para ver tu cara de reproche y tus rabietas...con gusto me quedo

Era una buena excusa, la chica solo se quedaría en la dichosa mansión para ver sufrir al Hyuga, sabia que le dolería un poco verlo así, pero también sabia que iba a se todo un espectáculo tenerlo tan vulnerable, enojado, molesto...y tan lindo cuando se portaba así, realmente iba a disfrutar su estadía en esa casa, vaya que la iba a disfrutar.

Si el shinobi quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Continuara...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Konichiwa...jejeje, perdón por la tardanza pero es que mis historias las tengo en mi USB, y esta se me perdió por tres días y entonces no sabia que hacer, pero aquí esta, la encontré (en un sillon por cierto) y si no me quedo sin capitulo y sin fics..y me lincharían por no acabarlos.

Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que disfruten mucho de este capi, hago lo mejor que puedo y habrá mas de esto, faltan muchas cosas por aclararse, y lo de Shikamaru tiene su chiste, influirá en la parejita...

Se preguntaran que paso con Gai-sensei, ¿cierto?...pues el..salio de mision y me pidio permiso y puff, se fue, jajaja

Ahora si...nos vemos...

Atentamente

Azumí Hyuga


	3. 3: Solo por estar contigo

**Nota**: ya saben el rollo de mi dolor, quisiera que Neji ya andara con Ten-ten, que crueldad...snif

* * *

**1 Semana bajo el mismo techo**

**Dia 2. Solo para estar contigo**

Al día siguiente, un shinobi de cabello rubio despertaba lentamente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se paro y vio algo que no era suyo...

Un momento, esa cama no era suya, ni la ropa, ni el cuarto, ni las ventanas...en fin nada de eso era suyo, y mucho menos, esa NO ERA SU CASA.

El joven de asusto un poco, y por un momento pensó que a lo mejor alguien lo drogo o emborracho para hacerle cosas malas, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no era así, había sido golpeado por su "querido primo-cuñado", ya que el de hablador le dijo que andaba con Hinata, y no obtuvo otra cosa mas que una golpiza por respuesta, pero aun así no le gustaba nada que no estuviera en su casa así que empezó a gritar como loco desquiciado.

- Hey...donde estoy, mira que si me hicieron algo no se los perdonare, ahh.., no se metan con migo, yo seré el próximo hokage dattebayo

- ¿Qué te sucede, Dobe? – por obvia razón quien dijo eso no fue nada mas que el apuesto ojinegro con un poco de pereza, y como no el dobe lo despertó con sus ruidos

- Ahh..¿Sasuke?, ¿qué paso aquí? ¿por que estoy en tu casa? ¿me hiciste algo?..ahh..no pensé que fueras de esos..Teme, me has decepcionado, pobre Sakura va a estar tan decepcionada y..ahhh..¿qué te pasa? – el chico fue interrumpido súbitamente por un buen golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un chichón de 2 días

- Cállate, usuratonkanchi – dijo el Uchiha tratando de controlar a su invitado loco – no es nada de lo que crees quien haría algo como eso

- Sasuke ya me habías espantado

- Además nadie querría, en fin si estas aquí es por que ayer Neji te golpeo por que andas con su prima, quedaste inconsciente y esos tontos de Kiba y Shikamaru me dejaron solo cuando trataba de despertarte

- Mmm..¿y como me trajiste para acá? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

- Bueno...

_0000000000000000000000_

_El dia anterior_

_Sasuke seguía desesperado por despertar a el dobe de Naruto, pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos ya que el chico no respondía ni con el mas fuerte de los golpes, y eso que ya había recibido varios._

_- Naruto, despierta – dijo el chico una vez mas_

_- Kuzo, hey Shikamaru... – sorpresa sorpresa, no estaban ninguno de los dos "amigos" que se encontraban ahí, en un puff desaparecieron – maldición ¿qué voy a hacer con este idiota? – se preguntaba así mismo con un aire de enfado superior a cualquier otro que haya sentido_

_El chico no tuvo mas opción que llevar a Naruto a su casa, pues las llaves de el departamento de Naruto no las tenia, el muy tonto las había olvidado en su casa y ni se diga como le haría para entrar sin romper o destruir la vivienda._

_Llego pronto a su vivienda y ahí tuvo que cambiar a Naruto de ropa, ni modo que se durmiera a si, limpio un poco a el rubio de la sangre que para colmo de el ojinegro su alfombra se mancho y no sabia como la quitaría ya que esta es difícil de limpiar, después llevo a Naruto a el cuarto extra que tenia y ahí lo dejo acostado. Una parte malévola de Sasuke despertó y le empezó a decir algunas cosas que afortunadamente el chico ignoro.(mente de Sasuke o inner representada por comillas)_

- "_vamos, yo se bien que quieres hacerlo, hazlo no te vas a arrepentir"_

_- Estas loco, ni sueñes que voy a hacerlo, quedaría traumado por el resto de su vida_

- "_Y eso que, no vas a hacer tu, es buena idea"_

_- No, no voy a dejarlo desnudo en medio de la calle, no quiero que alguien se espante por ver tal adefesio ahí desnudo por toda Konoha_

- "_Y desde cuando te importa la gente"_

_- Eso a ti no te importa y ya déjame tranquilo_

_Al fin que el chico no le hizo caso a su molesto inner y después se fue a dormir, pero no sin antes dejarle un pequeño sustito a nuestro querido amigo Naruto._

_000000000000000000000000_

- Mmm, así que eso paso yo ... –el chico ojiazul se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de algo .. ah, ¿qué es esto?... nooooooo...

- Naruto que tonto eres, ahora tendrás que lavarme las sabanas que ensuciaste – comento con burla el chico del sharingan al ver a su amigo preocupado por su pequeño accidente referente a la retención de líquidos

- Ahora que hago, no puede ser que moje la cama no nuca lo he hecho – el chico estaba desesperado por su horrible incidente, total hasta estaba mas rojo que la misma Hinata, era la envidia de el mas rojo de los tomates

- Mhp, te veo luego, y no olvides lavar lo que ensuciaste antes de irte – después de ese pequeño "accidente" el joven ojinegro se fue sonriendo en sus adentros al ver que el chico rubio había caído en la trampa

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La chica de cabellos castaños despertaba lenta y perezosamente, estaba tan cansada que no se acordaba bien de todo lo del día anterior y decidió no darle mas importancia de la que merecía.

Bajo al comedor para saludar y desayunar, aunque sabia muy bien que como les tocaba entrenamiento no podría disfrutar mucho del momento y sobre todo estando en compañía de el genio Hyuga, al llegar se encontró con una Hinata muy alegre y un Neji mas frió.

La parte del "alegre" desayuno nos la saltamos, y seguimos con los dos inseparables amigos del equipo Gai. Estaba todo serio, en silencio y con un aura sombría típica de sus peleas, al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos y su alegre amigo y compañero Lee aun no aparecía.

- ¿Donde rayos esta?, el nunca llega tarde – se expreso cansadamente la chica de ojos chocolate al tiempo que hacia mueca de enfado

- Byakugan – el ojiperla activo su técnica, dejando a Ten-ten algo confundida, ya que él tiene la regla de no gastar chakra innecesariamente – viene a 30 m. De aquí – termino de decir con voz fría mientras desactivaba su byakugan

- ¿oye como es que tu ...? -- la chica no termino la pregunta, ya que después de la "predicción" de Neji el alegre cejotas llego con sus compañeros

- ¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS...ESPERO QUE HOY ARDA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD EN USTEDES!! – con un grito demasiado eufórico saludo el buen amigo Lee – Discúlpenme por llegar tarde

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Ten-ten algo molesta

- ¿y Gai-sensei? – continuo Neji

- Bueno es que saliendo de mi casa me encontré con una linda ardillita que estaba perdida así que yo como gran persona que soy le dije "te ayudo a encontrar un buen árbol"..así que fuimos, y caminamos y ...

- ¡LEE! – gritaron al unísono los otros shinobis presentes desesperados por los actos de su compañero

- A si lo siento, me tarde, y sobre Gai-sensei tuvo que ir a una misión de improvisto

- Eso significa que estrenaras solo Lee – dijo el joven pelinegro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, poco después se dispuso a caminar a la zona de entrenamiento

- Neji – dijo una voz algo chillona a las espaldas del Hyuga

- .. – si respuesta alguna ante el llamado

- Neji – se escucho decir de nuevo

- .. – sin respuesta alguna aun

- Neji – una vez mas

- .. – y aun nada

- Nej... – y algo no la dejo terminar

- Ya basta Ten-ten, dime que quieres – contesto con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- Eto...bueno, yo...no mas bien dicho, nosotros queríamos decirte que si tu...?

- Se a lo que van, y de una vez les digo que no

- Pero Neji que te cuesta solo esta vez, anda di que si ¿si?

- Si Neji-kun, muy pocas veces salimos los tres juntos como los grandes amigos que somos, así haremos arder aun mas la llama de la juventud – no hace falta decir quien fue, pero al momento que lo hacia, sus ojos ardían en un color naranja con un aura extraña, mientras sus compañeros lo veían con cara de "pobre, como terminara en el futuro" y sentían algo de pena por el

- Después de insistir algunos minutos...(20 exactamente) el Hyuga decidió terminar con la discusión.

- Neji..¿qué dices? – comento o mas bien pregunto Ten-ten

- Mhp – el joven no dijo nada, solamente s volteo del lado contrario al que estaba y se dirigió hacia la aldea, al parecer era un SI

- Ah, bien – los dos amigos que faltaban juntaron sus palmas y celebraron de alegría, poco después de un bailecito estilo macarena se dispusieron a seguir al Hyuga quien ya estaba a x metros de el sitio

Al llegar a la aldea como era de esperarse muchas chicas se quedaron embelesadas con la hermosura de hombre que tenían paseando por ahí (y como no...xd..traste pa la baba) y una que otra se acercaba a el con la intención de cruzar al menos dos palabras con el, pero era inútil ya que algo o alguien "curiosamente" se los impedía.

- Neji disculpa, por que aceptaste nuestra petición – decía la chica de los chonguitos con una sonrisa bien fingida hacia el joven y con un kunai en la mano detrás de su espalda

- Para que no molestaran mas – respondió este con naturalidad, sin darle importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Ah, ok..muchas gracias – la chica se giro en contra de el chico y mostró su kunai aun mas, provocando que la manada de lobas tras la carne avanzaran

- Vaya, eso fue extraño – comento Lee que parecía no existir en ese espacio, pero que aun así los seguía y pensaba a donde ir

Después de ese incidente los chicos pasearon por los puestos de konoha, ya que había un festival, fueron a una tienda de armas donde Ten-ten casi sale con los pies por delante, a un dojo de donde Lee no quería separarse, al hospital (quien sabe para que), al museo de armas, a la heladería por que a la kunoichi se le antojo un helado y Neji tuvo que pagar por que esta no llevaba dinero, después se sentaron en el parque a disfrutar de sus conos y mas tarde a el restaurante, por que a la castaña le volvió a dar hambre y quien creen que pago.

Mas tarde aun, los shinobis iban caminando por las calles con un bulto o con su amigo Lee cargando.

- No lo puedo creer, aun no se que fue lo que paso y para colmo estamos endrogados – dijo la chica de ojos chocolate con tono de enfado y después solto un bufido viendo a su compañero

- Yo tampoco lo se – dijo él sin siquiera dignarse a verla

- Mhp – contesto ella con mas furia y con un "Mhp", no si estar con Neji hacia daño

Al entrar a la habitación de el cejas encrespadas lo botaron como saco de papas en la cama, y después lo tuvieron que cambiar y dejas limpio para que descansara.

- Ten-ten, ohh amor mío, no sabes cuanto te quiero, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida.

- Lee, no sabes lo que dices – decía ella tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico

- Lee, suéltala – dijo Neji conteniendo la paciencia pues ya que no le agradaba mucho lo que estaban viendo sus hermosos y platinados ojos

- No, es mía, la amo

- ¿Lee?

- Basta – después de eso el chico quedo inconsciente y tumbado en la cama

Después de la escena...

- Aun no se quien le dio ese chocolate con licor, que problemático eres Lee, hasta dice tonterias – la chica de ojos chocolate sacaba frases de quien sea, todo para regañar al joven y sacar su ira.

- Mmm, seguro fue en la heladería, estaban regalando chocolates – dijo el portador del byakugan con tranquilidad y sin expresión alguna

- Por que causara tantos problemas

- Lo dice la kunoichi que casi se mata con otra por una caja de kunais

- Mmm ...bueno, al menos yo no destruí un restaurante entero

- Pero si no echaron del local

- Ella tuvo la culpa, yo los vi primero

- Y no era razón para actuar de una forma tan...

- ¿Tan?

- ¡¡ME GUSTA EL CERAL!! .. – silencio sepulcral y mirada o.o para el causante

- Recuádrame no dejarlo ver mansión foster, y quitarle la televisión – dijo la castaña con una cara de sorpresa, a lo que su compañero solo asintió y sin decir palabra alguna

Al salir de la habitación los chicos se dirigían a la mansión.

- Ten-ten – se escucho decir de forma grave y fuerte

- Dime – contesto ella

- ¿Por que Lee te dijo que te ama?

- ¿Qué? -- acaso escucho bien o era que a ella también le había afectado el chocolate con licor, el genio Hyuga le estaba preguntando algo tan pero tan obvio, que mas que curiosidad parecían celos

- ¿Qué por que Lee te dijo que te ama?

- Por dios Neji, y te dicen genio, es obvio que fue por que estaba borracho – respondió esta con la lógica que ella le encontraba al asunto

- A mi no me pareció – replico éste

- Jaja, hasta crees el solo tiene ojos para Sakura

- Puede que no, ¿acaso no te molesto su comentario?

- No, en absoluto

- Te lo tomas tan a la ligera

- Si

- ¿por qué?

- Por que se que es mentira, además no estaba en sus 5 sentidos

- ¿Y si fuera verdad?

- Entonces no me molestaría, digo Lee no es un galanazo de telenovela pero si es un chico muy lindo, cariñoso y comprensivo, tiene las cualidades que una chica quiere en un hombre – la chica menciono esto con un leve brillo en los ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el portador del byakugan y que también sinceramente lo molesto un poco

- Hablas como si él fuera una gran persona – dijo con un tono pesado y se giraba hacia otro lado

- Por que lo es... ¿celoso? – menciona la chica con un tono dulce y coqueto tratando de ver a los ojos a su compañero, pero éste los esquivo

- Ya quisieras, andando

- Jaja, Hai

Los chicos siguieron caminando hacia la mansión a un paso despreocupado y con el ambiente un poco mas calmado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En otro lugar de Konoha, un joven de cabellera negra en coleta y mirada de flojera veían aburridos unos pasteles, mesas, servilletas, salón, etc...en fin, las cosas para su gran y magnifica boda.

- Shikamaru – se escucho decir de parte de una voz fuerte, pero sin quitarle lo dulce

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió él con todos los ánimos del mundo

- ¿Cuál te gusta mas, el marrón o el vino? -- pregunto la chica de Suna mostrándole 2 manteles que según ella estaban "lindos"

- No lo se mujer, encárgate tu de estas cosas yo mejor ... – y por alguna razón el chico no pudo terminar sus palabras por que

- ¡Mira señor lagrimas, esta también es tu boda y tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos ahora mismo!

- Pero yo...

- ¡¡NADA!! En este mismo instante te me vas a probar 50 pasteles si es necesario con tal de que me ayudes y no te vayas por ahí de vago

- Pero ...

- ¡¡AHORA!!... y trata de que el pastel este rico – lo ultimo que dijo después de su enojo fue en un tono dulce y gentil, cosa que saco mucho de onda a nuestro querido gandul domador de sombras

- Kuzo, las mujeres son problemáticas...y me voy a casar con la peor

Después de quejarse un rato, probar 50 pasteles y vomitar de tanto merengue, el Nara se fue preparando para ir al ichiraku con los demás shinobis como habían quedado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la mansión Hyuga los primos y la anexada estaban en el patio haciendo algunas cosas cuando...

Din Don

- Tocan – dijo Hinata (vaya que lista)

- Yo abro – Ten-ten se paro de su lugar para abrir la puerta rápidamente

- ¡¡Sorpresa!! – dijo la persona en la puerta con una gran sonrisa que era nada mas y nada menos que Temari

- Temari, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica de chonguitos

- ¿Vaya así recibes a tus invitados?

- Jeje, gomen pero ¿qué haces aquí?

- Temari-san que gusto tenerte aquí – comento Hinata con su típica dulzura – pasa por favor

- Al menos ella me saludo – dijo la chica de viento a Ten-ten para después pasar de largo

- Bueno pues estoy aquí para darle las invitaciones de mi boda que es dentro de 1 mes – comento con alegría y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Guau, no puedo creer que dentro de 4 semanas serás la señora Nara – dijo la maestra de las armas con alegría sin poder ocultar algo de tristeza, las chicas no lo notaron pero el joven Hyuga si

- Y también por que mañana será la fiesta de compromiso y los vengo a invitar

- Estaremos sin falta ahí – contesto Hinata

- Neji, Shikamaru te va a dar la invitación el mismo esta noche – la chica al hablar parece que se dirijo al aire, pues el joven solo la miro y se fue

- Vaya Ten-ten, no se como te puede gustar semejante cubito de hielo – comento la chica con tono juguetón y burlesco

- Cállate, el a mi no me gusta – respondió apresuradamente y con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas

- Bueno eso era todo las veo mañana de acuerdo – dicho esto la embajadora de Suna se fue volando literalmente

- Bien, yo ire a preparar la cena, Ten-ten puedes avisarle a Neji que si te acompaña por unas cuantas cosas

- Ah si claro – un rato mas tarde la chica iba a subir las escaleras para buscar a Neji, pero lo encontró en el patio trasero leyendo un libro, no le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera leyendo "un libro" si no "el libro" que estaba leyendo – ah, Neji

- ¿Ten-ten?, dime – guardo la compostura ante la chica y disimuladamente tapo el titulo del libro para que esta no se diera cuenta, pero fue demasiado tarde

- ¿Qué tal esta "Sueño de una noche de verano"? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa y curiosidad sincera

- Bien – respondió éste sin mirarla y con la típica frialdad

- Solo bien, esta hermosa, me encanta la parte en la que Helena le dice a Demetrio:

"_Me atraes, diamante de corazón duro; sin embargo, no puedes atraer el hierro de mi corazón, por que mi corazón es verdadero como el acero. Deja tu poder para atraer y ya no tendré poder para seguiros"_

- No lo se, le declara sus verdaderos sentimientos a cada rato sin importarle lo mucho que la hiere con sus desprecios, es digno de admirar – la maestra de las armas se expreso con un sentimiento irreconocible para el joven del byakugan

- Si, claro – respondió él con una mirada extraña, pero también con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que también era sincera y dirigida hacia el comentario de la chica, ella al verlo puso leve cara de asombro para después sonreírle de manera dulce

- ¿Ten-ten, Neji-nissan? – era Hinata que los estaba llamando y que arruino el hermoso momento de convivencia

- Ah cierto, Neji Hinata me mando a preguntarte que si me acompañabas a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la cena, pero que se me olvido decirte por estar entretenida con el libro, ¿si?

- Vamos – el chico se adelanto a caminar mientras Ten-ten lo seguía, en el camino ella iba feliz por que había descubierto una parte de Neji que no conocía aun, y por que sobre todo, le mostró una de sus pocas sonrisas y fue una sonrisa sincera dirigida solo para ella, pues nunca se imagino que Neji hiciera algo así, fue cuando pensó de verdad que las cosas estaban mejorando, que fuera como fuera, todo lo hacia para estar con él...

_Por que es...Solo por estar contigo..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora...**

Konichiwa...eto...eto...jeje..bueno la verdad es que no tengo perdón para tardarme tanto con este capitulo, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer con mi vida, con la escuela y con un trabajo que tengo por ahí, pero aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos muchos reviews para dame ánimos y darme inspiración para el fic, son de mucha ayuda de veras.

Bueno espero no estarme tardando mucho con el romance, pero estoy esperando la fiesta de shikamaru y como vieron el fic constara de aproximadamente 9 o 10 capítulos, si quieren mas o un one-shot o lo que sea avísenme para que se los cumpla, sin nada mas que decir o agradecer nos vemos y ya saben espero sus comentarios que repito la mayoría sean buenos y sean muchos...

Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic y los otros con cariño, no tengo nada ni siquiera palabras para agradecerles, ojala y lo hayan disfrutado y me sigan apoyando con sus reviews, mil gracias... nos vemos despues

Att.

Azumí Hyuga


	4. 4: Nuestro primer beso

Nota: Desafortunadamente y como saben Naruto no es mio, si no Neji seria el protagonista y Ten-ten su pareja....

* * *

**1 Semana bajo el mismo techo**

**Dia 4. Nuestro primer beso, el primero de tantos**

_"Esa noche comprendí que en tus ojos la verdad que estaba oculta se rebelo, que en esa sonrisa se hallaba la felicidad que tanto busque, y que en esos labios se encontraba el único lugar donde desde ahora quería estar_"

El día comenzaba algo caluroso, la gente salía de sus casas para iniciar sus deberes del día, todos los aldeanos de Konoha estaban muy animados y parecía un día normal, pero para otros no era un día normal.

En una casa como todas las demás (que linda aclaración ¿no?) se encontraba una joven con cabello largo y de color marrón, estaba muy apurada, que mas que apurada estaba estresada, pues ese día era el día de su fiesta de compromiso, y seria el día en que anunciaran su futuro matrimonio con el domador de las sombras. El chico mientras tanto estaba placidamente dormido en su cama, acurrucado en posición fetal y susurrando algo que parecía "que problemático" en sueños. De pronto apareció por la puerta de la habitación del chico una persona que mas que eso parecía espectro andante, tomo aire y grito:

- ¡SHIKAMARU, LEVANTATE; HOLGASAN BUENO PARA NADA, NO SE COMO RAYOS ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO, QUE ME ESTAS OYENDO INÚTIL! – la chica de Suna si que estaba MUY exaltada, tanto que adquirió un estilo paquita la del barrio, en fin, después de gritarle al chico observo que este solo la miro con su misma expresión de siempre y se volvió a acostar, para molestia de la chica que sus nervios estaban de punta, tomo su abanico y lo despertó con un tornado que destruyo media casa

- Hey que te pasa – dijo este adolorido y reincorporándose después de ir a dar a tres habitaciones lejos de donde estaba – estar loca, destruiste mi casa – repitió el quejándose nuevamente y rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Eso es lo único que me dices pedazo de idiota?, para tu información son las 7:30 de la mañana

- ¿Y eso que?

- ¿Cómo que que? ¿acaso se te olvido que día es HOY?

- Ehh... jueves

- ¿Qué? – la chica cayo al suelo estilo anime quedando con los pies patas arriba (hey chequense "con los pies patas arriba, que bonito escribo no?) – Shikamaru, ¿en serio lo olvidaste? – comento la embajadora de la arena con los ojos algo cristalizados y la voz quebrada, se quedo mirando fijamente al joven gandul

- Ah, yo no... – los ojos de la chica eran como dagas en su pecho, el domador de sombras estaba aturdido, y en verdad se le había olvidado que día era ese, que era tan especial para la chica que la pusiera en tal estado, por que sinceramente nunca y nunca se la imagino verla tan triste y frágil como una verdadera mujer. – ah no, claro que no se me olvido, era una broma – mintió este para no ver sufrir a su futura esposa y dueña de sus quincenas

- Ah, ya me habías espantado – dijo un poco mas tranquila y acercándose a su prometido – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo? – lo ultimo lo dijo con tono amenazante y mirada algo tenebrosa

- Eres linda cuanto estas triste – después de decir eso, la chica solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella, mientras tanto el joven Nara tenia una expresión misteriosa en el rostro, como de alegría, en fin , se levanto de su lugar y fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha para después ir a hacer lo que le ordenara su esposa . Pero eso si, seguía sin acordarse de que mentados se celebraba ese día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

(una hora antes de lo sucedido en la casa del Nara)

El joven ojiperla estaba entrenando arduamente en el patio de la mansión, se podía observar como llevaba algo de tiempo ahí, pues las gotas de sudor resbalaban constantemente de su rostro , y por el muy bien formado pecho y abdomen, se detuvo un momento a descansar y a tomar un poco de aire ya que su respiración era entrecortada. Después de media hora mas de entrenamiento se dispuso a tomar una ducha de agua fría para sentirse relajado, al terminar bajo a la cocina a desayunar, pensando que no habría nadie en tal lugar se dejo la camisa de su ropa algo abierta, pero lo suficiente como para ver su excelente cuerpo, entro despreocupadamente y al abrir los ojos cual fue su sorpresa, encontró a su compañera de equipo ahí alegremente cantando y preparando el desayuno, y al parecer la chica no se percato de la presencia de su compañero.

- "Kimi no, egao no yukue mo mitte ita ni, zutto soba ni io"

El chico se quedo ahí parado observando a la chica como terminaba su canción y luego reía alegremente, al verla así se sintió bien consigo mismo por alguna razón, se quedo pensando en que cantaba muy bien y que además se veía linda, si, el chico pensó que se veía linda cantando y sonriendo, en su interior estaba sonriendo, en sus adentros eso lo animo, aunque claro su rostro no expresaba mas que una mirada de "mírame pero no me toques". El joven se retiraba hacia su habitación ya, pero al parecer el destino no lo dejaría, ya que en un descuido tiro un pequeño cuadro que colgaba cerca de la pared, al oír esto , la chica volteo rápidamente para ver que había sido, así que se fue encontrando con Neji que estaba ahí como sin saber que hacer.

- Ah... Neji, ¿desde cuando estas ahí? – pregunto la chica de los chonguitos con cara de sorpresa

- Apenas acabo de llegar, pero tire esto cuando me moví – mintió, pues no quería que la chica se enterara de que él la estaba espiando, como el genio Hyuga controlo muy bien la situación, entro tranquilamente a la cocina y se sentó en la silla mas cercana que vio

- ¿Quieres desayunar Neji? – pregunto esta viendo expectante todos y cada uno de los movimientos del chico, se veía tan bien con esa camisa entre abierta, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo del chico, no pudo evitar ver sus ojos que se veían radiantes, su cabello húmedo, lacio y además suelto, por que no lo llevaba en la coleta baja como siempre acostumbraba, en ese momento la maestra de las armas se sentía a morir por ver a Neji mas guapo que nunca

- Aja – fue lo único qué contesto, ya que se sentía incomodo con la mirada atenta de Ten-ten hacia él, fingió no darse cuenta pero sabemos que eso era imposible.

- Toma, espero que te guste – después de darle su plato de comida al joven los dos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente pasaron largo rato en silencio hasta que la chica se tomo la molestia de hablar -- ¿esta buena?

- Si – contesto secamente

- Que bueno – respondió ella con una sonrisa de felicidad – recuerdas que hoy es el compromiso de Shikamaru y Temari ¿verdad? – pregunto animadamente para después comer un poco de su plato

- Si, ¿y?

- Bueno ¿vas a ir, cierto?

- Mhp – contesto eso por un momento – no tengo otra opción – termino la frase aliviando un poco a su compañera que tenia cara de "por favor tienes que ir"

- Ah claro, si

Los chicos se quedaron desayunando en la cocina, después de eso cada uno se fue a sus respectivas tareas, y eso era prepararse para la fiesta de su amigo. (vaya, que deberes tan difíciles)

()()()()()((()()()()()()()()())()()

Y de la mansión Hyuga nos pasamos a la mansión Uchiha, donde se encontraba Sasuke finalizando su entrenamiento matinal y a su fiel mejor amigo y rival Naruto, que apenas estaba llegando al patio por que se acababa de despertar. El pelinegro lo vio e hizo cara de fastidio, pero que mas de fastidio de sorpresa...

- Hey, tu ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¿qué acaso no te habías largado ya? – el teme, digo el heredero Uchiha estaba enojado y asustado en sus adentros, pues nunca se imagino ver ahí a su amigo en pijama y cara de zombi

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas que me invitaste a dormir? – dijo el rubio como si fuera algo normal

- Yo nunca te invite a dormir IDIOTA – el portador del sharingan se exalto por la imprudencia de su compañero de equipo – eso fue hace dos días por que te golpearon y aparte olvidaste las llaves de tu departamento

- ¿Entonces no? – pregunto con decepción

- NO INÚTIL, aparte de eso ¿CÓMO ENTRANTE A MI CASA?

- Eres un imbecil, ¿pues como crees tu?

- Cállate y lárgate

- Vamos, déjame quedarme en lo que nos preparamos para la fiesta de Shikamaru, tienes unos buenos trajes y...

- No te voy a prestar nada

- Mmm, que egoísta

- Es precaución

- Bueno bueno ya, lo quemare después

- Mas te vale, pero después me tendrás que pagar

- Mmm, Teme... no se como puedes gustarle a Sakura

- Cállate

Después de esa increíble conversación los chicos también se fueron a arreglar para la gran fiesta, y después de que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto por sus comentarios imprudentes se reunieron con sus amigos en ichiraku.

Ya en ichiraku...

Los jóvenes que estaban invitados a la boda (o sea todos) y el novio que logro escaparse de Temari, platicaban "tranquilamente", o mas bien algunos riéndose a carcajadas por la anécdota de Shikamaru.

- Jajaja – reía agustamente el chico zorro – jaja, hay no puedo creerlo

- Guarda silencio, no es divertido – contesto el domador de sombras con fastidio y tambien bastante apenado por lo sucedido

- ¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado EL DIA DE TU COMPROMISO? – pregunto Kiba igualmente casi muriéndose de la risa – esto es increíble, en este momento a tu lado Naruto parece mas inteligente que tu

- Si si si, jaja ... OYE – Naruto reacciono tarde ante el comentario y se dirigía con un kunai en mano a el chico perro, pero Sasuke lo detuvo y evito una masacre

- Basta, dobe – dijo el portador del sharingan con aburrimiento – ¿oye tu? – hablo como si nada y no se dirigió a nadie en especifico, pero sorprendentemente le contesto la persona a quien se había dirigido

- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – contesto el no menciona ante su llamado

- ¿y con quien se supone que vas a ir a la fiesta? – pregunto el heredero Uchiha con un poco de interés

- Eso no te interesa – contesto Neji enfadado ante el comentario, volteo su hermoso rostro hacia Sasuke y le dirigió una mirada fría y amenazadora, pero el Uchiha no se quedo atrás, le respondió con una igual, entonces los dos seguían mirándose fijamente hasta que el otro se digno a hablar

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Hyuga?

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Ehh – dijo el Nara con confusión, y a la vez los demás compañeros se quedaron estupefactos ante la escena de los dos herederos, dejaban de lado sus asuntos y ponían suma atención a lo sucedido

- Oigan oigan, no me digan que van a arruinar el día con su estúpida pelea – comento el rubio enojado por esa situación – cálmense los dos ahora

- Si, es mejor que su llama de la juventud no se gaste en este día, déjenlo para mas tarde – como ya sabrán fue el amigo Lee quien dijo esa cosa de la juventud y el choro que no hace falta recordar

- Hazles caso, te conviene – comento sarcásticamente el joven peliazul haciendo una sonrisa de igual forma

- Claro, tienes suerte de que hayan intervenido, o tu doctora se habría quedado vestida y alborotada – respondió el pelinegro de la misma manera sarcástica, provocando en Sasuke una reacción de rabia, después se acerco a la puerta del restaurante y se retiro del sitio, siendo seguido por los demás (excepto por Shikamaru) ya que iban a pasar por las chicas a la mansión Hyuga

- Maldito bastardo – menciono Sasuke por ultimo ya cuando estaba solo, luego salió del restauran muy enojado, y no solo por que el Hyuga lo ofendió, si no por que todos se fueron y lo dejaron con la cuenta de la comida en las manos

En la mansión Hyuga

Volvemos a la mansión Huyga, pues ahí se reunieron todas la chicas para arreglarse y conquistar a sus amores según ellas.

- Bien chicas, es hora de ver lo que compraron ok – dijo Ino muy emotiva y emocionada por comenzar a destrozar rostros o según ella, maquillarlos

- Cálmate Ino-cerda, eres muy ruidosa ya madura – Sakura hablo y se burlo abiertamente de su compañera y amiga

MIRA FRENTEZOTA SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES O EN VEZ DE MAQUILLARTE TE DESTROZARE EL ROSTRO

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia? Es lo mismo

- UHH...FRENTEZOTA

- CERDA

- FRENTEZOTA

- CERDA

- FRENTEZOTA

- CERDA

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE LAS DOS! – la que grito esta vez fue Ten-ten que ya se habia cansado de las discusiones de sus amigas – será mejor que nos demos prisa

- Ha...Hai, estoy de acuerdo con Ten-ten – dijo Hinata tímidamente haciendo que las otras dos se callaran de una buena vez

- Gomen – dijeron al unísono las dos locas

- Bueno ya, a ver ahora si veamos lo que compraron chicas – volvió a comentar Ino con la misma emoción

- Todas las chicas sacaron de sus bolsas la ropa que habían comprado y que a su parecer era hermosa

- Bien veamos Hinata – Ino se acerco a ella con cara de "si esta feo lo rompo" y eso intimido un poco a la chica -- ¡wau! Ok Hinata, esta hermoso

- A-arigatou – contesto ella con un leve sonrojo por el cumplido

- Bueno y seguimos con... – la kunoichi manipuladora hizo una pausa dramática como si de Big Brother se tratara – LA FRENTUDA

- ¿QUÉ? Ah TE MATARE ALGUN DIA NO LO DUDES – contra-ataco la frentezota gritando y amenazando otra vez

Bueno ya cállense – dijo la castaña que ya tenia los nervios de punta del solo coraje de verlas

- Ok – respondieron las regañadas

Tanto que a si la tarde se les paso maquillándose y criticándose unas a otras (Ino y Sakura) ya de eso, los chicos llegaron a la casa para tambien vestirse y verse guapos (mas) a palabras de la Godaime, entraron y se dirigieron directamente al cuarto de Neji.

- Bien Neji, tienes buen gusto para la decoración – comento el rubio hiperactivo con demasiado sarcasmo al observar que el cuarto de guapo ANBU consistía en lo necesario, ósea la cama, el buró junto a esta que era de un color café muy oscuro y una lámpara enzima, la ventana que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la cama y el interior pintado de beige claro -- ¡te felicito!

- Mhp, Callate – el ojiperla le respondió con demasiada dureza y mucho enfado, pero pensó que era mejor limitarse a responderle, después de esa pausa continuo – y apresúrate a vestirte, tal vez y te veas mas decente – inquirió saliendo de la habitación

- Tiene razón – dijo Sasuke

- Es muy observador – continuo Kiba

- Ahora si me sorprende – continuo Lee

- Ah, gracias "amigos" – el rubio esbozo un suspiro de enfado al tiempo que buscaba que se podía poner

En la habitación de Hinata las chicas ya estaban casi listas para irse a la fiesta, solo faltaba algo a lo que Ino llamaba el "arma secreta"

- ¿oye Ino, si se puede saber a que te refieres con eso de "arma secreta"? – pregunto la castaña del grupo haciendo cara de pocos amigos, mientras se dirigía lentamente a la rubia con no muy buena intenciones

- Tranquila Ten-ten, no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar así que ahora pon atención -- la rubia se agacho a recoger unas cosas del suelo en la habitación y después de eso se acerco a la primera victima, que era Hinata. La pobre se le quedo viendo a la rubia loca con algo de miedito, pues en sus manos llevaba una tijeras y mas maquillaje

- ¿I-Ino-san, que estas haciendo? – pregunto ella

- Nada nada malo, bueno, nada que te cause heridas de mas de 3 cm, pero si te mueves serán como 5 eh..

- BASTA – grito Ten-ten para calmar la situación -- ¿qué pretendes?

- Esta bien...solo queria ajustarle el escote ok, y como no pude hacerlo antes, pense que ahora seria un buen momento – laschicas en ese momento dejaron caer la cabeza al mas puro estilo anime

- ¿y eso de "el arma secreta"? – dijo Sakura

- Pues era para que con su escote vuelvan locos a sus novios y TU Ten-ten puedas conquistar el corazón de Neji-kun

- Oye no te... – en ese momento algo interrumpió a la chica, ya que un golpeteo en la puerta llamaba como desesperado

- Voy ah...Neji-niisan ¿qué pasa? – al decir esto la castaña volteo rápidamente al nombramiento de su amado y este al verla se quedo impactado por lo hermosa que se veía, aunque claro como todo ser estoico supo controlar su reacción

- Vengo a avisarles que si ya están listas las esperamos en la sala – termino de decir esto y rápidamente desapareció de la puerta

- Tenia prisa ¿no creen? – comento Sakura con un tono muy sarcástico mientras todas reían pasivamente

- Bueno mejor bajemos ya si

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente y se encontraron a los chicos ahí sentados por asi decirlo. Cuando los chicos las vieron quedaron tan embelesados como Neji hacia escasos momentos.

- Vaya, se ven muy bien, de veras – dijo Naruto mirando a su novia, y ese comentario fue exactamente dirigido a ella en todas sus palabras

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun – contesto la peliazul sonriendo tímidamente, esta lucia un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas en color blanco y con un escote al pecho y mangas a los lados, llevaba su cabello azulado en una coleta baja y mechones a los lados con un leve maquillaje

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto el heredero Uchiha al ver a su novia, que llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido, con un escote circular y tirantes amarrados al cuello y cruzados, le llegaba un poco abajo a de las rodilla. Su peinado era una coleta arriba y maquillaje un poco mas fuerte que el de Hinata

- ¿Si? – respondió ella como con un tono de esperanza

- Tienes una basura en el cabello – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella a quitarle la basura de la cabeza, mientras la chica caía al estilo anime al suelo

- ¿Y bueno nadie me va a decir nada a mí? – pregunto Ino con algo de enfado, pero haciendo una mueca torcida y mirando a Kiba un poco coqueteante, esta llevaba un vestido sin manga y con escote recto, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, en colores violáceos. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto con un mecho largo atravesado hacia la derecha y de todas era la que mas se le notaba el maquillaje

- Si claro Ino – hablo Kiba volteando a verla -- ¿puedes dejar de verme así?, me desgasto -- termino de hablar y la rubia solo lo mato con la mirada mientras mascullaba cosas como "maldito me las pagaras"

- Están demasiado emocionadas ¿no? – dijo la castaña con pereza mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada y en una de esas miradas se encontró con la del Hyuga, quien aparentaba no estar interesado en nada de su alrededor, pero cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos chocolate de la chica se adentro un poco en ellos, para luego apartar la mirada bruscamente. La chica hizo lo mismo, y se adentro en sus pensamientos, pero la interrumpieron abruptamente.

- Ten-ten, mi bella flor mira nada mas que hermosa estas – dijo el chico de cejas encrespadas observo fijamente a su compañera de equipo quien llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí con escote de corazón y tirantes delgados, que tenia olanes al final y mas largo de un lado, su cabello lo llevaba suelto completamente, con rizados en la puntas y mechones ondulados, adornado con broches plateados, su maquillaje era mas leve que el de las demás, pero aun así resaltaba mucho.

- Ay Lee, no es para tanto – dijo ella casi susurrando y tono molesto, pues él no era exactamente la persona que quería que le dirigiera un cumplido

- ¡Te ves radiante como el sol de primavera! – continuo el

- Pero estamos en verano – susurro de nuevo aunque ahora si la escucho

- No importa, te ves HERMOSA, ¿no es así Neji? – el chico de mayas verdes pronuncio la palabra con mas volumen del necesario, y al escuchar eso Ten-ten se ruborizo al instante, y mientras el mencionado no contesto, simplemente imagino que al chico verde un dinosaurio de dudosa procedencia llegaba y se lo comía para después marcharse del lugar por donde vino. Al saber que eso era imposible, regreso a la realidad y le dedico una mirada de desprecio a su compañero

- Lee ya basta – continuo la maestra de las armas algo furiosa, cosa que hizo sonreír al Hyuga en sus adentros y revivir la fantasía del dinosaurio, agregando el toque de que este lo masticaba y torturaba – pero aun así ...gracias – termino ella con una sonrisa, y al chico ojiperla se le arruino la fantasía, pues el dinosaurio se dio cuenta de que la bestia verde sabia rara, y llego a la conclusión de que debía escupirlo.

- Ni siquiera un dinosaurio te quiere comer, eres realmente desagradable – mascullo entre dientes asegurándose que nadie lo haya escuchado, y así fue

- Bueno pues dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos a la gran fiesta – dijo Kiba con un gran ladrido, siendo seguido por Akamaru, que lo acompaño de su ladrido perruno.

Asi que todos los shinobis salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a el sitio de la fiesta, que seria en un salón especial, apartado por el mismísimo kazekage.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio, y al paso que iban pareciera como si no tuvieran ganas de llegar. En el camino se les unió Chouji, quien no estaba seguro de ir, Shino tenia una misión en la Hierba así que no contarían con su presencia y sus insectos.

Para milagro del señor llegaron al salón de fiestas y lo primero que vieron fue a un Shikamaru con cara de sueño, como siempre, y a una Temari espectacular, pues llevaba un vestido color plata amarrado al cuello y descubierto por la espalda, su cabello estaba suelto y arreglado con cárieles, su maquillaje era un poco mas bajo que el de Ino en colores claros, como el de todas. La mayoría de los chicos los saludaron animadamente desde lejos, y luego se adentraron en el salón.

- Que bueno que vinieron, ya me estaban preocupando – dijo Temari aliviada, que estaba tomada del brazo de su prometido – Pasen y vayan a sus asientos en la mesa – la futura señora Nara los dirigió a su mesa, y en ella los chicos quedaron sentados estratégicamente en pareja, pues Sakura estaba al lado de Sasuke, Sasuke junto a Naruto y al lado Hinata, después de ella estaba Lee y junto Ten-ten , para después seguirle Neji .

- Espero que disfruten de la fiesta – dijo Shikamaru como si estuviera leyendo los diálogos para un comercial, recibiendo de su futura esposa un codazo en el estomago – nos ve-mos después-s – termino su frase casi jadeando a falta del aire, luego los dos tórtolos se fueron a recibir a los demás invitados.

La tarde paso casi invisible, después de la llegada de los shinobis poco a poco llegaron lo invitados mas importantes, como el Kazekage, la Hokage, los ancianos del consejo, el hermano del Kazekage y gente importante de otras aldeas conocidos de la Godaime. Los chicos mas animado platicaban agustamente entre ellos, y los mas serios observaban aburridos, Chouji se estaba atragantando de comida, tanto que tuvieron que preparan mas porciones como para otros 100 invitados. Después llego el momento en que anunciaron el compromiso formalmente, y los invitados dieron una oleada de aplausos, al terminar el anuncio la fiesta se animo mas, la Godaime se paso de copas y gritaba por todos lados "Pepe el toro es inocente" mientras Shizune la intentaba controlar, los ex - senseis de los shinobis jugaban cartas ya hacia un rato, pero como incrementaron las apuestas y ya no habia dinero se quitaron la ropa y terminaron casi desnudos, las chicas ahí presentes disfrutaban de la vista exclusiva que Kakashi ofrecía, en fin hubo desastres inconmensurables, tanto que el Kazekage y su acompañante Matsuri terminaron despareciendo del lugar misteriosamente.

- Esto esta fuera de control – dijo la castaña con pesadez y una nota de aburrimiento demasiado notable -- ¿dónde estan Sahikamaru y Temari? – pregunto interesada

- Shikamaru esta durmiendo en aquel sillon – dijo Naruto señalando al mencionado, este estaba escurriendo saliba hasta ya no poder – y Temari esta intentando calmar a su hermano Kankuro que al parecer se embriago demasiado y bailaba ula-ula

- Ah, vaya – contesto la chica con la misma mirada desconcertada que todos. En un movimiento gracil y rapido se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al patio

- ¿a dónde va? – pregunto Sakura que no entendía bien la prisa de su amiga

- No lo se – contesto Hinata con voz ininteligible, poco después Neji se levanto pero dirigiéndose en sentido contrario a Ten-ten, y todos se quedaron de la misma manera que segundos antes

- Estoy cansado – susurro Sasuke en la oreja de su novia – vamonos – termino él

- Ah si claro – contesto ella poco animada – nos vemos chicos – se despidió de todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron a buscar a Temari y después salieron del lugar

- Nosotros también nos vamos ¿no Hinata? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisilla zorruna en los labios

- Ah si claro – repitió las mismas palabras que Sakura y con el mismo tono de voz, pero ella estaba posando su vista en otro lado así que no noto bien el entusiasmo de su novio

- Nos vamos con ustedes – dijo Lee agregando un "nos" en vez de "me" hablando claro estaba de Chouji, que tenia dolor estomacal y la cara verde de quien sabe que, Ino y Kiba tambien se iban a ir con ellos, pues no soportarian el ambiente de la fiesta

- ¿Qué hay de Neji y Ten-ten? – pregunto Naruto

- Estarán bien, siguen los dos ahí así que no hay problema – contesto Hinata rápidamente sorprendiéndolos con el tono de voz apresurada que uso

- De acuerdo, entonces vamonos – termino de decir Naruto, se despidieron adecuadamente de los demás y de los futuros esposos, para luego salir de la dichosa fiesta, que mas que eso parecía mercado en miércoles de plaza.

- Después de que todos los invitados se fueran, el salón quedo completamente vació, reinaba un silencio absoluto y a veces estremecedor. La chica de ojos chocolate que aun seguía ahí decidió entrar de nuevo al interior del lugar, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta de que estaba solamente ella y la basura, acompañada con el silencio como música de fondo, se molesto mucho al pensar que sus amigas la habían abandonado, y estaba dispuesta a darles muerte de la manera mas vil y cruel jamás pensada, ni siquiera por el mismísimo Jig Saw.

- Me las van a pagar caro – mascullo con rabia y con una leves lagrimas de furia que rodaban por sus ojos. De pronto escucho un ruido que venia desde la otra puerta, volteo rápidamente y saco un kunai, para ponerse en posición de batalla como buena kunoichi que es, al fijar la vista en el lugar del ruido, puso una cara de perplejidad y asombro, se dio cuenta de que la persona que ahí estaba era nada mas que Neji, que tenia casi la misma cara que la chica.

-¿Ten-ten, que haces aquí? – pregunto él al ver a la chica sola en medio de ese lugar oscuro y sombrío

- Lo mismo te puedo preguntar – contesto ella algo cínica

- Me quede afuera hace rato, luego escuche un ruido y vine a ver que era – hizo una pausa en medio de su explicación para acercarse mas al lugar donde estaba la chica, cuando estuvo mas cerca continuo – entre y te vi aquí con el kunai en la mano, pensé que era el único que quedaba

- ¿ya no habia nadie y te quedaste? ¿por qué? – pregunto esta algo desconcertada, él solo ignoro su pregunta y le respondió con otra

- ¿tu que haces aquí? Ya pasan de las 9 – dijo él con tono interesado, cosa rara en Neji

- Bueno yo... – hizo una pausa para aclarar sus pensamientos y respondió – me quede dormida aya afuera y se me paso el tiempo, cuando entre no había nadie y luego escuche un ruido. me espante un poco y si no veo que eras tu te hubiera lanzado el kunai y te hubiera lastimado, jeje

- Si, sueña con que me hubieras hecho daño – respondió el heredero del bouke con arrogancia en su voz, a lo cual la chica asintió con una sonrisa

- Bueno me voy a casa, mas bien me voy a tu casa – dijo la chica sonriendo a su propio comentario, hizo ademán de despedirse y camino a la entrada que curiosamente y quien sabe por que no estaba cerrada.

- Ten-ten – la llamo el chico como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿si? – asintió esta a su llamado

- Me voy contigo, ¿quién te dijo que no iré a mi propia casa? – el comentario sarcástico de Neji era demasiado inusual en él, dejando aludida a la chica, quien solo supo contestarle con una risilla que se le escapo -- ¿cuál es el chiste? – pregunto él de nuevo

- No nada, solo que es poco usual ese tipo de comentarios en ti – volvió a soltar un risilla que dejo al Hyuga con una cara de vergüenza bien aparentada

- La mayoría del camino se pasaron en silencio, un silencio agradable, ya que la chica no tenia nada útil que aportar a la conversación y el Hyuga estaba muy ocupado viendo "otras cosas" y lamentándose por ello que platicar en el momento. Rato mas tarde iban caminando por una calle empedrada y como la chica llevaba tacones y estaba poco o mas bien nada acostumbrada a usarlos, iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y el ANBU pelinegro que iba delante de ella, solo esbozaba leves sonrisas de gracia causadas por el momento, entonces el silencio fu interrumpido por un azotón detrás de él, volteo para ver que era y vio a su compañera en el suelo.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto el Hyuga con voz seria, pero una leve curva se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a levantarse

- Si, gracias – ella lo miro expectante, y sorprendida, pues esos actos de caballerosidad tampoco eran común en él. Cuando levanto la cabeza pudo encontrarse una vez mas con esos ojos plateados que la volvían loca, solo que esta vez los pudo observar mas de cerca, admirarlos y verse reflejada en ellos, comprendía bien por que le gustaban tanto, pero lo confirmo una vez mas, esos ojos eran blancos y profundos, examinantes e intimidadores, pero para ella eran un pozo de sensaciones indescriptibles, que con una mirada, y de reojo la hacían sentir exquisitamente bien.

- Eh – el chico no supo formular algún tipo de comentario para apartar los ojos de la joven de los suyos, se sintió atraído por esa mirada y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron, solo faltaba menos de medio milímetro para que sus labios estuvieran juntos, pero los dos se quedaron observando fijamente, el Hyuga, inconscientemente fue quien acerco su rostro al de ella y así se produjo un beso, empezó como cualquier otro, lento y tembloroso, para dar paso a uno un poco mas acelerado, con ternura, los dos abrieron paso el uno al otro para sentirse juntos, de nuevo inconscientemente los dos se levantaron y quedaron de pie, aun besándose, ya mas lentamente, ella poso sus manos en los hombros de el y se apego aun mas, mientras el chico posiciono sus manos por instinto en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola mas a su regazo. Cuando a los dos les faltaba el aire, se separaron, pero fue él quien deshizo en beso y la separo delicadamente, estaba algo absorto y confundido por lo ocurrido, ella estaba mas que roja, era la representación de la vergüenza en persona, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de él, que representaba duda, emoción, satisfacción, pero nada que lo hiciera arrepentirse, se alejo de el chico de un salto y se quedo estática.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ... – la chica se inclino ante el Hyuga y empezó a disculparse como si hubiera cometido un pecado, él se fue acercando lentamente a ella, mientras Ten-ten seguía disculpándose, solo de un momento a otro sintió las manos del Hyuga en sus hombros, y como después una de ellas levanto su barbilla para encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago y después escucho atentamente las palabras de Neji.

- No te disculpes – dijo con voz seria – no fue tu culpa – esas palabras la hacían sentir extraña, pero mas fue su sorpresa después de escuchar el resto de la oración

- Fui YO quien te beso – la chica se sintió aun mas extraña al escuchar decir eso al orgulloso Neji Hyuga, se preguntaba que como era posible que aceptara lo que hizo sin mas, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el hecho de tomar la iniciativa del beso, cuando ella hizo lo que pudo para abstenerse.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con un hilo de voz, tenia un nudo en la garganta incapaz de deshacerse en ese momento

- Bien – el chico trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta para luego continuar – digamos que es difícil resistirse a algo que deseas con mucha fuerza – concluyo él con una sonrisa amarga, la chica se quedo perpleja y extrañada, capto el mensaje de sus palabras y no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo con interés, él volvió a hablar

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que no puedo permanecer lejos de ti, ya no _mas _

- ¡No lo hagas! – dijo ella con dulzura y una mirada llena de repentina angustia

- Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo él con tono serio y sorprendentemente encantador

- Si es lo mismo que yo pienso... – vacilo por un momento para luego terminar – entonces si

Los jóvenes se contemplaron nuevamente y entonces otro beso se produjo, uno un poco mas apasionado que el otro, se separaron lentamente y entonces se dirigieron a su hogar.

_- y pensar que este es nuestro primer beso, el primero... de tantos_

___________________________________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

AHH...gomen gomen...jeje...bueno como dije aquí esta el capi..espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdón por el retraso pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero las principales es que mi computadora se descompuso y me quede sin historia, y ahora trabajo con la laptop de mi mama..la otra es que no me había llegado inspiración y la busque leyendo x historias, e incluso volví a leer Romeo y Julieta, aunque como me entro la Crepúsculo-manía pues me pique demasiado leyendo los libros, y también me inspire de ahí, si notan donde me dicen, tome una parte de el cap. 13 de Crepúsculo, a ver si leyeron lo notan y si no entonces les digo en el sig. Capi..ah también como estoy leyendo Amanecer me emocione y bueno, lo siento ok..a ver intentare aplicarme, pero no les prometo nada.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado mil gracias y espero que todos disfruten de esto que hice con todo mi corazón y con esfuerzo, no se enojen y ya saben acepto de todo, si el capi les pareció aburrido, escaso de gracia no importa...aunque espero sean buenos, ahora si nos vemos y gracias por todo.

Att.

Azumi Hyuga


	5. 5:¿Sera que cometi un error?

Nota: como ya saben, Naruto ni nadie me pertenece, si asi fuera....Itachi no hubiera muerto y Minato reviviria ....T.T

* * *

**1 Semana bajo el mismo techo**

**Dia 4.¿Acaso cometí un error?**

Las estrellas brillaban a su máximo esplendor, la luna llena era como el sol de medianoche iluminando su entorno, y los pequeños grillos dando un fondo musical ameno, en pocas palabras, la oscuridad de la noche era el escenario perfecto para la pareja enamorada que estaba profesando amor a eso de las 12:30 de la mañana, pero eso que les importaba a ellos, era su vida y su momento feliz, y feliz sobre todo de la castaña mas afortunada del mundo, pues su sueño se había cumplido, pues el amor de su vida y el chico mas sexy de toda Konoha, y no hablo de Sasuke, le había dicho que la quería, que le gustaba, que la amaba... ¿por qué la amaba verdad?, ¿le había dicho directamente así TE AMO? A ver repasemos...

- Fui YO quien te beso – la chica se sintió aun mas extraña al escuchar decir eso al orgulloso Neji Hyuga, se preguntaba que como era posible que aceptara lo que hizo sin mas, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el hecho de tomar la iniciativa del beso, cuando ella hizo lo que pudo para abstenerse.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con un hilo de voz, tenia un nudo en la garganta incapaz de deshacerse en ese momento

- Bien – el chico trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta para luego continuar – digamos que es difícil resistirse a algo que deseas con mucha fuerza – concluyo él con una sonrisa amarga, la chica se quedo perpleja y extrañada, capto el mensaje de sus palabras y no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo con interés, él volvió a hablar

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que no puedo permanecer lejos de ti, ya no _mas _

- ¡No lo hagas! – dijo ella con dulzura y una mirada llena de repentina angustia

- Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo él con tono serio y sorprendentemente encantador

- Si es lo mismo que yo pienso... – vacilo por un momento para luego terminar – entonces si

- ¿Ten-ten?

- ¿Si? – respondió la chica con una voz y ojos de borrego a medio morir

- Ten-ten

- Ya dije que SI – su contestación fue algo extraña por la voz melosa y aniñada

- Ten-ten

- Ten-ten

- Ten-ten

- Tennnnnnnnnnnn-tennnnnnnnnnnnnnn

- Ahhhhhhhhhh

¡Pass!...la chica azoto como becerro en pastizal y dio un grito de dolor mas fuerte que cualquier otro, pues la muy inteligente se había caído de su cama

- Ah, ¿Ten-ten? – pregunto la ojiperla al ver que su amiga estaba en el suelo con un chichón del tamaño de una naranja - ¿estas bien? – que pregunta tan estúpida, pues que no vio el chichón ¿?

- Ya ya yayaya – "respondió" la castaña alzando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, para después sobarce la cabeza

- ¿Ten-ten? – volvió a preguntar la chica peliazul

- ¿Si? – dijo ya ahora en sus 5 sentidos, pero aun con la mano en la cabeza -- ¿qué pasa Hinata?

- Ah, bien yo... – la chica dejo medio inconclusa su oración, ya que rápidamente se puso roja como tomate y empezó a tartamudear un poco

- ¿Hinata ya dime que quieres? – comento la maestra de armas ya un poco desesperada, ¿es que acaso la había interrumpido de su HERMOSO sueño solo para eso?

- Bueno, yo te venia a avisar que bajaras a desayunar, por que Sakura me dijo que nos quiere ver al rato

- Ah – dijo ella no muy interesada -- ¿y no te dijo para que? – pregunto

- Ie, no me dijo, pero menciono que era muy importante

- Ok, de acuerdo ya voy

- Hai, te esperamos aya abajo – después de esto la chica salió de la habitación de su amiga, y ella se quedo como pensando en la inmortalidad de Hidan *.

La joven comenzó a sacar su ropa de siempre, pantalones azules y una blusa rosa de manga larga junto con sus típicos zapatos de shinobi, solo que estos eran negros con un tacón mas alto y mas abierto. Después de que se cambio, ya estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación prestada, cuando recordó su sueño, y después lo que pensó cuando hablo con Hinata, " Hermoso Sueño" y "Neji"... Wau, no sabia ni como reaccionar, ella había sentido tan real ese momento, el momento en que su sueño de toda la vida se había cumplido, en que Neji Hyuga la basaba y le decía que la quería, pues si que era hermoso, pero cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que no pasara de ser eso, un "hermoso sueño" sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, como si le dejaran caer todo el peso del mundo, si le arrancaran una parte importante de su ser, casi parecido a que le quitaran el alma. Ella no podía dejar que algo así le sucediera pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿pedirle a Neji que lo convirtiera en realidad? ¿qué se metiera en su cuarto a media noches y así besarlo sin que se enterara? ¿o acaso darle tolohache* para poder ponerlo a sus pies y vivir con el un "felices para siempre" NO, no podía hacer nada de eso, aunque la tercera era una muy buena, no podía hacer nada de eso, quería que sucediera por Amor a ella, por un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos, por un sentimiento que fuera mutuo y no solo de uno solo, que el primer paso lo tuviera que dar él y no ella para así poder decir y demostrar que él la quería.

Poco a poco intento olvidar el tema, sin conseguirlo con éxito, pero al menos dejo despejada su cabeza con un poco de trivialidades como la de ¿qué quería Sakura? O ¿por qué Hinata se había puesto roja como tomate?, ah bueno, en fin que conforme mas pensaba en eso mas curiosidad le daba, y conforme a lo del tema de sus sueño, decidió dejarlo en manos del destino por unos cuantos días, y así no mostrar curiosidad alguna e ir corriendo a preguntarle a Neji si realmente había pasado, tampoco quería verse débil, así que seguiría con su vida como hasta ahora..

La joven salía de su cuarto, al fin, cuando apenas dando el primer pasito fuera de su habitación, se encontró con la imagen mas maravillosa que el cielo y las deidades le pudieron haber mostrado, encontró a Neji saliendo del baño con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura, su cabello largo alborotado y húmedo que lo hacían parecer un top modele de revista, y hasta mejor, con una mano enredada en una toalla que tenia cerca de su cabeza y la otra agarrando la toalla de la cintura. La chica pensó que estaba dormida de nuevo viendo tal cosa hermosa y perfecta, y sintió que la baba se le escurría y las mejillas se le coloreaban de carmesí, pero afortunadamente su gran intelecto le permitió zafarse de la vergüenza haciendo su cara a un lado casi inmediatamente, ya que su pequeña distracción duro una fracción de segundo, así que solo pudo iniciar un saludo común.

- Buenos días Neji – menciono la chica con la cara al lado contrario del shinobi y modulando el tono de su voz

- Buenos días – contesto el con escepticismo y sin molestarse en cubrirse un poco, al contrario, se acerco un poco mas a la chica

- Bueno, con permiso – dijo ella caminando un poco mas aprisa de lo normal, y cuando paso al costado del chico, no pudo evitar ponerse mas roja, y mirarlo de reojo y por detrás del rabillo del ojo después de rebasarlo, aunque después de eso se detuvo por una voz que no precisamente la llamo, pero que si iba dirigida a ella

- Pensé que no habría nadie a esta hora – dijo el Hyuga con su hermosa voz gruesa -- ¿qué puede hacer una persona a las 6:00 de la mañana? – concluyo el con su voz un poco misteriosa, pero sin demostrar algo

- Ire con Hinata y Sakura a no se donde – respondió ella un poco mas nerviosa pero aun sin poder voltear – Bueno, nos vemos abajo – y dicho esto se fue al fin y sin ser capaz de voltear aun, solo lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para que pudiera ver su reacción.

A la chica le dio la impresión de que Neji estaba tratando de jugar con sus emociones ahí en el pasillo, pues él nunca había sido de aquellos que les importara la vida de otras personas, o que estando casi desnudos se acercaran a otra persona, pero, pensándolo bien ella no era "otra persona" , ella era, es y seguiría siendo su mejor amiga, la persona en quien confiaba, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero.... claro, ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo, la chica pensó que lo conocía, pero últimamente Neji había estado mostrando facetas que bien no era propias de él, o que simplemente no conocía. Este ultimo pensamiento la dejo algo triste, se considero a si misma muy tonta por creer que lo conocía, y si eso resultara ser verdad, entonces simplemente no tenia derecho a decir que era su mejor amiga.

Cada paso que daba la acercaba mas a la cocina que ya desprendía un olor muy dulce, como a Hot cakes, y este la fue despertando lentamente, cuando entro se sintió algo perdida, y no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado en lo que estaba con sus crisis existenciales, solo se encontró a Hinata cerca de la estufa, y a Neji ya sentado en la mesa... ¿Neji en la mesa? Wau, ahora también se planteaba otro dilema bien Neji era mas rápido de lo normal, o bien se había tardado demasiado, perfecto, lo que le faltaba, tener que entrenar mas sus sentidos ninja.

- Buenos días Hanabi -- dijo ella sentándose junto a la mencionada y tres sillas lejos de Neji

- Buenos dias Ten-ten-chan, ¿cómo amaneciste? – pregunto la jovencita con una sonrisilla en su rostro

- Bien, supongo – contesto algo confundida por el tono y expresión de la menor de los Hyuga

- Ten-ten, ¿tienes algo de tiempo en la tarde? – pregunto la peliazul mirando fijamente a la castaña, al tiempo que le servia sus Hot cakes

- Si no me tardo demasiado en afilar mis kunais, creo que si, ¿por qué?

- Pues veras es que -- al decir esto, Hinata vio disimuladamente y de reojo a su primo, acto que paso desapercibido por la kunoichi de las armas

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella con desconcierto

- Quería que fuéramos a la aldea a comprarle algo a Naruto-kun, por su cumpleaños

- ¿Su cumpleaños? Pero si eso es en una semana, estamos a 3 de octubre

- Ah si si pero... quiero comprárselo de una vez por que si no luego, no se que comprar ¿puedes ir conmigo?

- Claro que si

- Arigatou

Los jóvenes se sentaron a desayunar muy tranquilamente y como una familia feliz, claro la tranquilidad hubiera estado completa si Ten-ten no hubiera estado lanzando miradas de especulación a Neji, si este no tuviera siempre la cara inexpresiva, y molestia en los ojos por las miradas de Ten-ten, si Hinata no estuviera tratando de calmar la tensión y si Hanabi no hubiera estado aventando comida a la ventana hacia las aves que se acercaban, na había nada de malo en alimentarlas, lo feo era que cuando la aventaba esta rebotaba en la ventana y salpicaba por la habitación. Que lindo desayuno.

Después de la conmovedora escena, Ten-ten y Hinata se reunieron en el parque con Sakura, que llego como 15 min. Después de lo acordado.

- Hinata, Ten-ten ¡Ohaio gozaimazu! – dijo la pelirosada muy animada y algo agitada

- Buenos días Sakura – contestaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, una con voz monocorde y la otra con voz de aburrimiento

- ¿Y bien para que nos llamaste? – pregunto Ten-ten yendo directamente al punto

- Pues veras, lo que quiero que hagamos es que todos tengamos una reunión de amigos muy especial

- ¿Reunión de amigos muy especial? – pregunto confundida la maestra de las armas -- ¿pero ya hemos tenido muchas no?

- Si, pero no una muy especial – contesto la pelirosada diciendo una santa estupidez

- ¿Y que haremos en ella? – hablo la heredera Hyuga dándole su apoyo a la chica

- Ah pues conversaremos, bromearemos, tomaremos, jugaremos, golpearemos a Naruto y de mas cosas. (En algún otro lugar, el joven rubio estornudo) – menciono la ninja medico muy tranquilamente – sin ofender Hinata

- A-aja – respondió esta con algo de trabajo

- ¿Qué dices Ten-ten? ¿vienes?, sabes que no será lo mismo sin ti

- ... – la chica no respondió nada, y la verdad no quería hacerlo por que no se sentía de ánimos para salir, quería golpear a su amiga y salir corriendo de ese lugar, y sobre todo por que algo en su interior le decía que dijera que no, que no era eso lo que ella o ellas planeaban, pero como no sabia que era lo ignoro y decidió aceptar – esta bien ¿cuándo?

- Hoy en la tarde

- ¿Hoy?, pero Hinata y yo quedamos que...

- No importa, de todos modos es en una semana así que puedo esperar y salir todos juntos esta tarde

- Esta bien – respondió ella con voz pesada y también frustrada, no sabia que carajos pasaba con esas dos, en esos momentos de dudas y malos presentimientos le hubiera encanado tener algún poder especial o mínimo el Byakugan de los Hyuga.

- ¿Y que haremos? – dijo Hinata

- Iremos a hacer la reservación a Ichiraku – respondió Sakura

- Perfecto, vamos – comento Ten-ten igualmente de forma pesada y avanzando unos cuantos pasos, pero fue detenida por la chica rosa

- Espera, antes de eso tenemos que comprar algo de ropa

- ¿Ropa? ¿para que?

- Pues para lucir hermosas, mas de lo que ya somos

- Aja, claro, pero solo es una reunión no es nada importante

- No importa, a comprar ropa – dicho esto las chicas se fueron de donde estaban a comprar quien sabe que cosa

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la mansión Hyuga

Se encontraban tres shinobis entrenando en el jardín, bien en realidad dolo eran dos shinobis entrenando, ya que el otro no acepto por que ya lo había hecho antes, y además por que no quería entrenar con Naruto, y no por temor a lastimarlo, si no por no controlarse y terminando matándolo.

- Oigan, estoy aburrido -- dijo el rubio con cara de pesadez mientras se detenia a descansar en el suelo

- No viniste aquí a divertirte dobe – respondió el guapo pelinegro que imitaba a su compañero

- Ya se, me refiero a que no hay nada que hacer en la tarde, la vieja Tsunade ya no nos ha dado buenas misiones

- Ve a hacer tarugadas por ahí y ya no me molestes – le respondió el portador del sharingan ya algo mas que fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo

- Mmm.....no se, ¿tu que opinas Primo-cuñado? – dijo con voz despreocupada usando un termino poco apropiado para el genio Hyuga

- Me vuelves a llamar así, y juro que llegaras al altar en silla de ruedas y con problemas para...

- Primo, ¿por qué ese humor? – le pregunto su prima menor que venia llegando

- Mmm – dijo el Uchiha

- ¡Ahh....eto! – pronuncio el pobre Naruto hincado en un rincón con el aura negra y una cara de espanto peor que la niña del aro

- Mhp – contesto el joven shinobi

- Vaya, cuanta razón tienen esos que dicen que "el amor logra cosas imposibles"

- ¿AMOR? – preguntaron los dos shinobis presentes en la habitación

- ¿Amor? – pregunto Neji también solo que menos exagerado

- Si, amor, o debería decir mejor... Re-cha-zo

- ¿RECHAZO? – volvieron a preguntar los otros dos

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto intrigado

- Por favor, no soy tonta, se perfectamente que estas enamorado de Tenten-chan

- ¿Qué? – repitio el aludido ante tal comentario

- Ahhh – dijo Naruto – eso, ah claro, si Neji, no te hagas, ya dinos y te juramos que no le diremos a nadie dattebayo – comento el ANBU rubio con una risilla zorruna, ganándose un buen golpe de parte de Sasuke

- No te metas en lo que no te importa Baka

- Estas loca – respondió Neji

- Ah si, entonces lo niegas

- Claro

- Bien

- ¿Bien que?

- No nada, es solo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada de importancia, bien excepto que...

- ¿Qué?

- No te molestes si averiguas que ya te reemplazaron – y dicho esto la jovencita salió muy saltarina y juguetona de la casa, dejando a mas de uno con una interrogante

- ..... ¿? – así se quedo el pobre joven Hyuga después de lo que menciono su prima, ¿qué si amaba a Tenten? ¿qué lo iban a reemplazar?.... de que rayos estaba hablando, no entendía nada, aun por mas genio que fuera, en las situaciones de la vida, hay que decirlo, es un completo estúpido.

- Uhhhhh – comento Naruto nuevamente – te van a reemplazar... ¿sabes quien y con quien?

- Idiota – después de eso el Hyuga salió molesto de su propia casa, sin entender muy bien lo antes mencionado de Hanabi, y por que se estaba yendo de su propia casa

- ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué hice? ¿Cuál fue mi error? – pregunto un poco asustado y nervioso el joven rubio

- Nacer – respondió tranquilamente Sasuke dejando solo en el gran jardín a su compañero, que estaba intentando resolver sus crisis existenciales junto con una ardilla

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la casa de Sakura

- Bien chicas, tenemos que estar todas listas para esta tarde por que será la hora en que... auch – dijo la peli rosada con una cara de dolor por el golpe dado por Hinata, cosa que extraño mucho a la maestra de las armas que las observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esta bien Sakura-chan, entendemos – menciono la oji perla

- Si si, y bien Ten-ten es hora de maquillarte -- comento Sakura

- ¿Y por que yo primero? – pregunto con la misma cara de pocos amigos

- Por que eres la mayor "_ok perfecto respuesta estúpida" _

_- Eh, y a esta que le pasa, será mejor fingir una leve risa y después de esto corre lo mas rápido posible y aléjate de esta anormal que solo quiere experimentar contigo sus fallidos intentos de estar a la moda – _pensó la kunoichi de las armas fingiendo su risita, después de eso si se preparaba para correr pero algo la detuvo

- Ten-ten onegai, pruébate el vestido y el maquillaje, velo como un regalo de tus amigas, y mas que un regalo un detalle para hacer que luzcas mas bonita de lo que ya eres ¿si? – la oji perla dijo esto con unos ojos de cachorro triste y viéndola directamente a los ojos, y por obvias razones al hacer esto Ten-ten no pudo evitar pensar en Neji y es sus hermosos ojos cautivadores, casi inmediatamente respondió

- Con gusto, "_reacciona NO son los ojos de Neji, intenta no regalarla la próxima", _cla-ro que si Hinata, -- respondió esta vez ya no tan apresuradamente, al ver que la chica rosa no se dio cuenta de su episodio suspiro aliviada

- Perfecto, entonces a transformar a Ten-ten

- ¿Transformar? – dijo algo molesta la chica de los chonguitos

- No, este quiero decir ¡A arreglar a Ten-ten! – dicho esto las dos kunoichis se dispusieron a maquillar a su amiga para la tarde tan especial que tendrían en tan solo un par de horas.

Saltándonos todo el desastre de el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado, los insultos de Ten-ten hacia sus amigas por los jalones de cabello, etc etc.... llegamos a la parte en que la chica estaba lista, y a la vista de cualquier hombre (que superficiales ¬ ¬ ) ... era toda una hermosa princesa que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

- ¡SUGOI!—dijo Sakura – Ten-ten, ¡estas realmente fascinante! – termino de decir con un brillito en los ojos – "inner" – _CHA....sakura eres realmente asombrosa" – _(imaginen en esta parte a Sakura con fuego en los ojos, una risa de supremacía y un puño en alto)

- ¿Tu..... tu crees? – pregunto ella algo nerviosa y apenada, y como no, si su vestido era con uno de esos escotes que ella en sus 5 sentidos usaría

- Por supuesto que si – comento Hinata

- De acuerdo, ahora que ya estamos listas ¡ANDANDO! – replico la chica rosada en cuanto terminaron los halagos

- ¿QUÉ? – grito la castaña al saber que ya se iban -- ¿cómo que "vamonos"? ¿y ustedes que onda? ¿no se piensan arreglar? – casi se atragantaba la pobre con tantas preguntas que tenia en la cabeza, así que tuvo que recordar calmarse y repetir internamente "los elotes no tienen maiz"

- A ¿qué no te dijimos? – dijo la ninja medica con su risita de oreja a oreja

- ¿qué? – pregunto la maestra de las armas

- Pues que...

- Que nosotras nos cambiaremos en mi casa – interrumpió Hinata antes de que la chica de ojos jade echara a perder el magnifico plan

- Mmm... claro – dijo con una sonrisa bien pero bien fingida – "_y yo nací ayer, a otro perro con ese hueso, estas traman algo lo se, pero en cuanto lleguemos ahora si Ten-ten corre como Ana Gabriela Guevara ¿de acuerdo? – _en lo que la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos de cómo huir, las otras dos la tuvieron que tomar del brazo y jalarla sutilmente para poder así llegar a su destino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la mansión Hyuga

Los chicos, osea Naruto, Sasuke y Neji seguían súper aburridos en la casa, no tenían idea de que hacer, a quien golpear, a quien estafar, etc.... no se les ocurría nada para evitar el aburrimiento.

- Mmm.... ya se – dijo Naruto -- ¿qué les parece i vamos a ichiraku?

- Mmm.... puede ser... – dijo Sasuke con poco interes

- Mhp – dijo Neji (vaya que respuesta tan concreta y convincente)

- Pues no se diga, a comer a ichiraku....en el camino podemos llamar a los demás

- Espero que esta vez si paguen su comida, Dobe – dijo Sasuke al recordar como se desfalco horrible después de su ultima ida a ichiraku, lo dejaron sin quincena y por obvias razones sin comer.

- Los jóvenes shinobis se fueron casi inmediatamente, y unos minutitos después llegaron las chicas, Hinata y Sakura subieron a arreglarse y con la misma bajaron, no habia mucha diferencia en ellas, pero para aparentar que iban presentables estaba bien.

- Vamonos ya, llegaremos tarde – dijo Sakura algo desesperada, pues estaba en la puerta con cara de ´pocos amigos y moviendo su pie de arriba abajo

- Matte, Sakura – dijo Hinata

- De acuerdo ya estamos listas ahora – comento Ten-ten

- Pues andando

- Enseguida patrona – dijo burlonamente la chica de ojos chocolate, después de una pequeña rabieta de parte de la ninja medico, las chicas salieron tranquilamente de la casa, para luego tomar un paso mas apurado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En ichiraku

Como unos 7 shinobis estaban ahí reunidos tranquilamente comiendo, riendo, platicando de lo primero que se les viniera a la mente, claro esta que no todos estaban del mejor humor verdad, pero uno de ellos era el que mas resaltaba su cara de escepticismo, y también de los que llamaban mas la atención de las jóvenes ahí presentes .

El joven Neji Hyuga estaba mas que chocado de ese ambiente, tenia ganas de irse, pues ya no soportaba los parloteos de Naruto, las risas de Kiba, la presencia del Uchiha, el aburrimiento de Shikamaru, ver a Chouji comer y muchísimo menos las miradas, risillas y comentarios de las chicas del lugar, refiriéndose a "que guapo es", "me gustaría que me hablara", "se ve tan sexy" o "creo que estoy enamorada", eso era mas de o que podia soportar, pero sin embargo aun no tomaba la decisión de irse, tardo demasiado para levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto dio un solo paso hacia el frente algo lo detuvo, vio a Ten-ten entrar por esa puerta, pero no iba sola, si no con Sakura y Hinata, no le sorprendió el hecho de que fueran, si no como su compañera de equipo iba vestida. Si no fuera demasiado inteligente en la cara se le hubiera notado su sorpresa y su cautivación, en su mente la imagen de Ten-ten con ese hermoso vestido carmesí escotado y hasta la rodilla, con su hermoso cabello largo y castaño arreglado en dos sutiles chonguitos, con ese maquillaje en su perfecto cutis y ese delicado collar con la figura de un kunai , estaba demasiado presente, se quedo ahí como menso contemplándola que inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que un joven se acercaba a ellas y saludaba de beso a cada una de ellas, pero lo que a él le molesto, fue que el tipo observaba a la chica de ojos chocolate como el hace segundos.

- Oye Sasuke ya viste, Hinata, Sakura y Ten-ten están ahí con ¿un tipo? – dijo Kiba como que esta de intrigoso, a lo que el moreno respondió con un bufido

- ¡Vaya!.... Ten-ten se ve hermosa, es la mas hermosa de todas, como se nota que la llama de la juventud arde en ella...me da tanta alegria..... – ni falta decir quien dijo esto, pero Lee estaba mas que sonrojado al ver a su compañera tan esplendorosa, tanto que ríos de lagrimas caían de sus ojos, por serte no inundo el lugar por que tenia drenaje

- Pues si, se ve muy muy muy bien...¿no crees Neji? – dijo Chouji con algo de burla, solo lo del final, pues el igual estaba de acuerdo en que la chica se había lucido, en tanto que el portador del Byakugan solo lo miro de forma amenazante

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí esas tres? – pregunto Naruto

- No me importa – respondió el portador del Sharingan – siempre y cuando Sakura se vaya de aquí

- Oye mira mira, se están yendo pero, wau... Ten-ten se quedo, si se quedo y... se va a sentar con ese tipo....uhh Neji, yo que tu iba corriendo y se la quitaba – comento Kiba demasiado animado, y demasiado intrigoso, pues sus gestos hacían parecer que lo que quería era provocar al Hyuga

- Si no actúas rápido te la van a ganar – dijo Chouji

- Mendosokai – dijo Shikamaru

- .... – sin respuesta por parte de sus compañeros, pues el comentario no tenia nada que ver

- Mandi....

- Naruto cállate – dijo Sasuke

- Mmm, no me dejan expresarme

- Si Callate Naruto, dejemos hablar a Neji – comento Kiba – en ese momento los jóvenes se quedaron viendo al ojiperla expectantes, como que esperando su discurso o algún comentario de enfado

- Mhp, para que gastar saliva – respondió

- Claro si como no, ¿es que no piensas hacer nada? ¡Te están robando a tu novia! – dijo Kiba de nuevo

- No es mi novia – respondió de nuevo

- ¡Pero la quieres! – dijo Chouji, que casi no se le entendía por que estaba comiendo

- No la quiero – agrego algo molesto

- ¡Te gusta! – dijo Lee

- No me gusta

- Pura negativa contigo – comento Shikamaru, respuesta del Hyuga, mirada indiferente

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – dijo Naruto

- No me incumbe

- Vaya – comento Sasuke haciendose el que no me interesa la situación

En fin, el chico se quedo ahí en su lugar como si nada estuviera pasando, sin embargo por dentro se sentía ¿cómo decirlo?... algo molesto, pues si molesto por quien sabe que razón, al ver a su compañera ahí sentada, radiante, platicando con un tipo que en la cara se le notaba que era un imbecil no le parecía en lo absoluto, pero lo que no entendía era el por que de sentirse a si, si él mismo había afirmado que no le interesaba, que no la quería, que no le gustaba y que no tenia nada que ver con su vida, ok eso lo agregue, pero antes el...en fin, alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, el punto era que su cabeza era un lió, no sabia que pensar, y decir algo no le serviría, se estaría contradiciendo, estaría dejando sus palabras por el piso y eso su orgullo no se lo permitiría, pues lamentablemente este era mas fuerte que sus propios sentimientos.

Su mirada; preciosa, intimidante, seductora, discretamente estaba fija en su compañera y el tipo que la acompañaba, observaba cuidadosamente como reían y platicaban amenamente, no le sorprende el hecho de que el tipo se la pasara bien con Ten-ten, el sabia que su compañera es una excelente compañía, lo que era una molestia es que ella también mostrara signos de estársela pasando bien, demasiado bien con ese sujeto que ni conocía. En los tantos ratos de examinacion que les hacia a ambos, pudo distinguir que los ojos de cada uno mostraban algo diferente a lo que aparentaban, por ejemplo; él tipo si se la estaba pasando muy bien con a chica, pero sus ojos decían algo mas, como que un sentimiento indeciso o a punto de nacer, en cambio que ella mostraba relajación pero con un toque de tristeza y algo de enfado, la relajación medio la entendía, pero la tristeza fueron difíciles de suponer, en tanto que el enfado tal vez fue que lo de la cita a ciegas no le cayo en gracia.

Eran muchos sentimientos que invadían la cabeza del Hyuga, que ni el mismo sabia cuales eran, ni como se llamaban, aunque uno de ellos era la llamada decepción, solo atino a girar la cabeza para ya no regresas su mirada al lugar donde antes tenia fija toda su atención.

_- ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué hago? – _pensaba el chico

_- ¿Acaso cometí un error?_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

WAAAAAAA.....jeje...lo siento lo siento de veras que lo siento, pero es que estaba metida en otras cosas que la inspiración no me llegaba, entre el trabajo, la escuela, los problemas personales y la estúpida vida no me hice espacio, y todo me termino saliendo mal T.T....

(*Aclaro, la historia tendra dos puntos de vista conforme a la cita, en este caso vimos un poco de la de Neji, falta la de Ten-ten y el entorno en general, asi que creo seran, 3 vdd, jeje..gomen, pero basicamente solo la de ellos dos.) (perdon me equivoque en el dia, este si es el 4. gomen de nuevo)

En fin que mis problemas no les importe, pero lo que si debe importarles es.... no se algo tendrán por ahí vdd, en fin ojala y el capi sea de su agrado, y si no recibo jitomatazos, lechugasos, ladrillasos, etc... y si les gusta su review como siempre sera bienvenido de todo corazon, y bien especificando alguno puntos ahí va..

La inmortalidad de Hidan: eso me dio la idea uno de mis amigos, es que le dije que yo estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (estupideces/nada importante) pero el como igual le gusta Naruto me dijo – no, no es del cangrejo, no son inmortales, pero Hidan si lo es – y desde ahí se me quedo la fracesita jeje.

El toloache es una bebida que se supone se la dan las viejas a los hombres que quieren conquistar para engancharlos ya se imaginaran como ... XD

Y lo de "los elotes no tienen maiz" pues lo saque de familia peluche, me gusto la frase y como no tengo imaginación ahí eta... XP

Ok, para terminar, les quiero agradecer por esperarme y por todo su apoyo, por que sin los lectores que somos los autores, nada de nada, un cero.....ojala de verdad sea de su agrado esto que hago con cariño y con mi mayor esfuerzo para no traerles basura de capi, lo que seria mi punto de vista si lo dejara al ahí se va...repito mil gracias, y aprovechando...Alicia, ojala y hayas recibido mi mensaje, y si no ya sabes te ayudo en lo que se te ofresca..nos vemos..muchas gracias...

**Att.**

***Azumí Hyuga***


	6. 6: Se sincero por favor

Nota: Pues como ya saben, Naruto no es mio, que cruel es la vida, ironica y sinica, que me recuerda a la Divina Comedia...¬¬

* * *

**1 Semana bajo el mismo techo**

**Se sincero por favor**

Estando en Ichiraku, en una mesa, dos jóvenes que platicaban gustosamente, comiendo entre espacios de platica, y eso que se hace en un "cita" normal, la chica acompañante parecía estar entrada en la conversación, como ninja experto sabía lo que es obtener información y hacer análisis rápidos, certeros y bien fundamentados, por lo tanto su mente estaba un poco, como decirlo, ocupada en otros asuntos como quejarse del mal juego que le hicieron sus amigas, y tal vez, una manera de asesinarlas.

_- No se como rayos pude parar aquí, sinceramente no lo entiendo, es que siendo quien soy, y no es por ser modesta, pude caer en un truco sucio y barato, pero ¿Por qué tenían que hacérmelo exactamente a mi?, ok si pues no tengo novio a mi edad, mis pretendientes se asustan al verme con Neji pensando que entre él y yo hay algo mas y por obvias razones nunca consigo una cita, y para acabarla de amolar, es que están ¡COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADOS!, si tan solo ellos tuvieran razón y que entre Neji y yo hubiera algo más que simple amistad, entonces sería la mujer más dichosa y feliz sobre este planeta, pero NO, no es verdad, así que de una forma u otra, estoy en las mismas, ósea mal._

Sin mas decir, los pensamientos de la chica estaban desbordantes

- _¿Qué es lo que pienso realmente de esta situación?, ok, Hikaru es muy lindo, basta ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda, su piel clara, y su cabello castaño, eso deja a cualquier chica embelesada… cualquier chica menos tu. ¿y por que eso? Pues por que cuando lo viste y pensaste que era guapo, rápidamente tu cerebro dijo –pero no tanto como Neji, es mas ni siquiera le llega a los talones. Hikaru tiene muy buenas cualidades, es atento, es simpático, amable, educado, caballeroso, gentil, me hace reír, y es muy considerado, entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Por que no puedes enamorarte de el, o mínimo si fueras un licántropo como Jacob, lo imprimas, como me gustaría hacer eso._

La pobre kunoichi estaba mas que decepcionada de si misma en su interior, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada contra de el sentimiento hacia el Hyuga.

_- Vaya, si que soy triste, me la he pasado haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, preguntas que sinceramente no tienen sentido como ¿Qué te gusta? ¿en que trabajas? ¿llevas mucho tiempo ejerciendo eso? ¿Qué haces para entretenerte, o en tu tiempo libre? ¿Qué piensas de la situación actual de la aldea? Bien, excepto la ultima, esa si me salió bien, si voy a salir con él tiene que ser un chico con cerebro y no solamente una cara bonita que impresione a cualquier ilusa, ok , tengo que pensar en algo mas creativo para entretenerlo, porque si no hago nada quedare soltera por el resto de mi vida, y no puedo esperar a que Neji venga de la nada y me proponga matrimonio, eso si que seria estúpido e ilógico._

La chica estaba un poquito desesperada, no sabía como tratar a ese sujeto sin poder evitar pensar en lo que Hikaru tenia, y a Neji le sobraba o también imaginarse como seria si Neji tuviera mas de Hikaru. Situación que creo deshecho al instante.

_- A ver, ya pensaste que Hikaru es lindo, atento, caballeroso y amable, ¿Qué sucedería si Neji fuera así? Mmm… AHHHH, nunca nunca nunca en la vida vuelvas a pensar eso, nunca entendiste nunca, eso seria, espantoso, bien no espantoso, si no mas bien extraño, Neji es frio, serio calculador, arrogante, inteligente, analítico, y de mas cosas, pero creo que mas bien es la costumbre de que él es así desde que lo conozco, y no me gustaría que cambiara por que, yo… ayyyy ya basta, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, ahora bien, Hikaru tiene un buen oído, y paciencia; a estado respondiendo todas mis preguntar sin chistar o replicar, incluso ha hecho comentarios graciosos a causa de eso, y hasta ahora solo ha formulado pocas preguntas respecto a mi vida personal, o algo que le interese saber de mi, eso puede decir que tiene respeto por la vida personal de los demás, y que tal vez solo las haga cuando tenga un poco mas de confianza, quizá estoy pareciendo algo estúpida, y un poco eh apresurada, ya que con este vestidito que me pusieron, puede que de a entender otra cosa, jeje. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que estoy haciendo mal en tratarlo, si lo frecuento le daré vagas esperanzas, no se puede dejar de amar a una persona de la noche a la mañana, si no lo he logrado en 5 años, no podre en un día. Pero tal vez y mi pensamiento este erróneo, si lo frecuento podre encontrar una manera de empezar a formar mi propia felicidad, podre quizá, enamorarme de él, y comenzar a olvidar, y a sacarme esta daga que tengo atorada en el pecho, yo no tengo futuro con Neji, lo se de sobra, y no puedo seguir esperando a que sienta lo mismo por mi. Tal vez tengo que seguir adelante, No, nada de tal vez, TENGO QUE empezar a formar mi camino, mi vida, mi todo, ya no puedo esperar mas, ya no puedo, lo he decidido, empezare a formar mi felicidad, junto a alguien que me ame, que me quiera con la misma intensidad con la que… yo lo amo a él. El olvido es mi única salida._

La chica junto todos sus sentimientos, y con ellos llego a su propia conclusión, que tenía que seguir su camino, se vea por donde se vea, tiene razón, y esta en su derecho.

_- Creo que me inspire, y siguiendo ya no tengo ideas, pero ahh, perfecto es mi turno de responder, no se como le hice, pero dentro de mis comentarios poco coherentes parece pasársela bien, creo que tengo que dejar una buena impresión, recuerda se tu misma, haz tus típicos comentarios sarcásticos-humorísticos, y espero conseguir algo, él es una de las pocas salidas que tengo, o más bien la única._

En ese momento, el joven Hyuga que los observaba disimuladamente, se dio cuenta de que Ten-ten dejo de estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y comenzó a hablar de manera mas natural que hace unos momentos.

_- No puedo creer que se la este pasando bien, es que no puedo entender que le ve a ese imbecil, todo el rato que llevan ahí ella es la que ha estado hablando, y ese solamente dice algo, ríen y lo mismo, pero lo que menos puedo creer es por que me pongo así, ¿Qué me importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida? Bien esa pregunta tiene respuesta, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, la única que se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme, de entenderme, de hacerme compañía y apoyarme cuando me siento mal. Pero ¿Qué pasa? Si bien es mi amiga, entonces no hay razón a mis pensamientos infantiles, y de sentir algo mas por ella pues… No, no siento nada mas por ella, pero entonces tu, ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Por qué la besaste esa noche? ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de que ella estaba inconsciente para cumplir ese pequeño capricho naciente en el momento? Porque eso era, capricho, capricho y no un… deseo, no era deseo, no era deseo de besarla, de saber a que sabían esos labios finos, delgados y rosados, encantadores, y sabían, mejor de lo que imagine. No, yo no imagine nada, nunca me imagine nada, estoy delirando, diciendo cosas sin sentido, yo nunca imagine o desee besarla. Pero , ¿entonces por qué lo hice? _

Al igual que los pensamientos de la chica, el guapo joven Hyuga estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_- Sinceramente no se que pasa contigo,¿sabes quien eres? ¿cómo te llaman en toda Konoha? Eres Neji Hyuga, sucesor de la línea del bouke del clan Hyuga, conocido por todos como el genio del clan por tus grandes habilidades en el estilo Hyuga a pesar de pertenecer al Bouke, con actitud fría e indiferente hacia todos, un shinobi excepcional, por su actitud centrada al combate, analítica y calculadora en todo momento. Si, ese eres tu, entonces si sabes perfectamente quien eres, deberías saber por que actuaste así, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, pero eres necio como para admitirlo, al igual que no te gusta que te digan tus verdades, el orgullo puede mas, e inevitablemente tampoco te gusta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer. ¿cómo piensas entonces aceptar lo que hiciste?_

El chico estaba intentando resolver sus enigmas, que sinceramente parece que se va a tardar un poco en aceptarlas, por que es obvio que sabe la respuesta, solo que el señor orgullo le dice a las señoras neuronas que no impriman el resultado, y por lo tanto no hay aceptación.

_- Recuerdo perfectamente que paso esa noche:_

_- Estábamos los dos caminando solos, en la noche, después de que salimos de la fiesta, primero íbamos caminando uno al lado del otro, y bien ella estaba... algo cerca de mí como para no ver... algo, después llegamos a un camino empedrado así que me adelante a ella, seguido de eso escuche un golpe, se había caído por la poca costumbre a llevar tacones, sonreí para mis adentros por el acto y después la ayude a levantarse, entonces nos quedamos viendo fijamente y luego ella, se desmayo, se desmayo y la verdad es que sigo sin entender por que paso eso, tal vez haya sido por que estuvo expuesta al aire frío cuando se quedo dormida, lo único que hice fue tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla conmigo. Lo que igual me pareció extraño fue que ella daba la impresión de estar feliz, su sonrisa en medio de un sueño perdido lo demostraba, su pequeña risa fue como un adorno es su rostro, se veía tan pacifica, tan relajada, tan... linda. Si, se veía muy linda, tan distraída y despistada, que fue por eso que tuve la necesidad de besarla, de sentirla, al verla tan indefensa no creí que nada ocurriera, efectivamente, nada ocurrió físicamente hablando, pero a raíz de eso, es como termine así, hablando conmigo mismo, preguntándome que pasaba, tratando de averiguar que siento, pero lo peor de todo, es que ya lo se, lo único que busco en este momento, es como aceptarlo, y sobre todo... como lidiar con ello._

El shinobi heredero del Bouke, al fin sabia, o mas bien se aceptaba a si mismo, tenia la cara de estar pensando en su próximo movimiento, aunque como su cara casi siempre esta así, los demás ni en cuenta de que en su interior, se desato una batalla campal de pensamientos y verdades.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – _se preguntaba así mismo el joven ojiperla – _SI no encuentro una manera de solucionarlo, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida_

Pues en el restaurante Ichiraku las cosas parecían transcurrir de lo mas normales, las persona platicando, riendo, en fin, lo que se hace en un restaurante.

En dos mesas particulares, había auras multicolores; en la primera, que es donde se encontraba nuestro querido, amado y simpatiquísimo Neji, que con su cara inexpresiva no daba a entender que le importara el asunto de Ten-ten y su cita.

- Vaya, sinceramente no puedo creer que Neji la deje ir así como así – dijo el joven rubio con un cachete inflado y dirigiéndose a nadie en especial

- Pues aunque sea difícil de creerlo tienes razón, solo basta con mirarla y ver el desperdicio que comete – comento Kiba con el mismo tono que Naruto, y hablando una octava mas de lo normal, tal vez y para ver si el genio de dignaba a voltear.

- No servirá Kiba, así que mejor déjalo – comento el joven Nara al chico de los colmillos, pues a pesar de que su cara diera a entender que no prestara atención, sabia bien en que estado estaba Neji y su silencio aun mas extremo

- Yo pienso que Ten-ten es una persona muy especial, es sincera, simpática, inteligente, fuerte, amable, y sobre todo es como un bella rosa, siempre esta a su máximo esplendor – las palabras de Lee, aunque un poco exageradas, por que estaba con un brillito e los ojos, un puño en alto y cataratas en los ojos, cautivaron a los presentes, pues sus palabras fueron las mas acertadas para describir a la castaña

- Mhp – dijo el Uchiha

- Creo que lo que Neji necesita es tiempo para reflexionar, pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, eso no se puede averiguar de la noche a la mañana – comento Chouji dirigiéndose a nadie, pero sin embargo todos le prestaron mucha atención, y sus palabras causaron un ligero asombro en los chicos, y en unanimidad todos quedaron de acuerdo, aunque claro nunca falta un comentario indiscreto.

- Claro tiempo, tuvo demasiado para saberlo, la conoce de toda la vida – comento Naruto como quien quiere incitar conflicto

- Mira quien lo dice, mejor cállate sopenco, que tu estabas igual – dijo Kiba con una risa burlona y desafiando al rubio con la mirada

- ¿Qué?

- Se refiere a que la pobre Hinata casi casi tenia que hacer señales de humo para que supieras que existía, si no nunca la hubieras pelado – le aclaro burlonamente el chico domador de sombras que tenia cara de risa por la reacción del chico del Kyubi

- Mmm... que malos – respondió el chico oji azul a los comentarios de sus compañeros

Mientras tanto, las caras de los dos chicos seguían como que algo perdidos en sus mentes, pero era la chica que seguramente se sentía peor.

- Y dime Ten-ten, ¿qué fue lo que te motivo a ser una kunoichi? – pregunto el chico acompañante de la maestra de armas

- Bueno pues – inicio la chica – fue mi gusto y amor por la aldea lo que me hizo querer convertirme en un ninja de Konoha, sobre todo para así poder proteger a las personas que quiero, demostrar que el trabajo de un shinobi puede ser realizado por una mujer igual o mejor que un hombre, y para ser tan buena como Tsunade-sama – al decir esto, la chica tuvo un flash back donde decía esas palabras al presentarse con su nuevo equipo, salió una sonrisa muy sincera y llena de felicidad de su rostro, y , al ver Hikaru esto, no pudo evitar preguntar

- Vaya, supongo que te hace feliz hablar de esto ¿no es asi?

- Ahh, jeje, pues si, es que recordé algo

- ¿Puedo saber que es o prefieres decirme en alguna otra ocasión? No hay problema si no quieres decirme – pregunto muy educadamente el joven

- Eh no – ante el comentario, las mejillas de la chica tomaron un leve color carmesí, pues cuando alzo la cabeza para ver al chico, este tenia un brillo especial en los ojos esmeralda, acompañado de una dulce sonrisa que acompañaba a su mirada – claro que si, pues bien, recordé que eso que te dije, lo mencione hace algunos años, cuando nos agruparon en equipos de tres, y conocí a las personas que han sido como una familia para mi

- Vaya, esas personas son muy especiales para ti, se puede ver que los quieres mucho

- Demasiado

- Espero que ellos sepan apreciar ese cariño tan grande que les tienes

- ¡Claro que si! – menciono la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro – Gai-sensei es como una figura paterna para mi, aunque un poco extravagante a veces, o mas bien siempre, pero es muy buena persona. Lee, es el hermano que nunca tuve, me apoya, me cuida, me aconseja y me quiere, es mi paño de lagrimas en algunas ocasiones, y ... – la chica se detuvo un momento en esta parte, pues tenia que hablar de esa persona, la persona que mas amaba en su vida – N- Neji, Neji es mi, mi mejor amigo, es alguien sumamente especial en mi vida, me ha ayudado tantas veces, me ha escuchado cuando he tenido problemas, me da su apoyo incondicional siempre, aunque no lo demuestre como los otros dos, se que el siempre estará ahí, para mi – la chica hablo de este como si fuera el centro de su universo, sus ojos reflejaban alegría y felicidad, su sonrisa demostraba que esas palabras era acertadas, pero no las suficientes como para describirlo del todo

- ... – el chico de cabello castaño no dijo nada al inicio, pues se daba cuenta de las emociones que la chica sentía en el momento de hablar del chico oji perla, así que al inicio no quiso interrumpirla, ya para después, muy amablemente la despertó de su encanto – Bien, señorita Ten-ten – la chica salió del trance y le presto atención – de verdad ha sido un gusto, no, un verdadero placer haberla conocido, y poder haber compartido esta agradable conversación

- No, de veras el placer fue mío – la chica se ruborizo un poco al ver la actitud tan caballerosa del joven, pues este estaba agradeciéndole con un beso en la mano

- Si no le molesta, me encantaría acompañarla hasta su casa, seria un gusto para mi

- Muchas gracias, yo ... – la chica no pudo terminar su frase, pues alguien le robo la palabra y había hablado por ella

- No será necesario, yo la acompañare – dijo el joven peli negro que de un momento a otro ya estaba junto de Ten-ten y con una mirada de furia profunda

- Neji ... – dijo la chica

- O vaya con que usted es Neji, un gusto en conocerlo – comento amablemente el chico

- Mhp – respuesta al comentario

- Bien, entonces si usted acompañara a la señorita a su casa, creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, nuevamente un placer y espero que en alguna ocasión volvamos a platicar

- Cla-claro Hikaru-san, nos vemos – dicho esto, el chico se retiro por la puerta dejando atrás a los otros dos que tardaron un poco en salir

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Neji

- Claro – respondió la chica casi inmediatamente

Los jóvenes iban caminando despacio, sin prisas ni apuraciones, hasta parecía que iban admirando las estrellas y la luna en cuarto menguante, pero no era así, pues el shinobi se sentía, pues, como decirlo sin que se sienta ofendido... CELOSO. Oh si ese sentimiento proveniente de cuando ver a una persona u ser querido con alguien mas en una situación que no te agrada para nada inundaba cada rincón de su ser y gota de su sangre, y con respecto a eso de ofenderlo, no se pudo evitar, no había sinónimo adecuado.

Como ese asunto de los celos ya lo sabíamos, repasemos el por que; vio a la chica adorada por él con otro, fin del repaso.

- _Maldita sea, calmate que NO lograras nada si sigues asi, ella no es de tu propiedad, asi que por lo tanto no te ha engañado grandísimo idiota -- _esos eran los pensamientos del joven ojiperla, que aun se cuestionaba por acá y por acullá, sin imaginarse que a su compañera le pasaba algo parecido

Mientras tanto, la joven kunoichi se sentía incomoda con Neji ahí al lado, su sentimiento que la llenaba era de culpa, parecía que se sentía apenada, pero ¿Por qué?

_- ¿Por qué? Es que no puedo creerlo, siento como como si yo, hubiera traicionado a Neji, como si le hubiera puesto los cuernos pero EL NO ES NADA MIO, no soy de él, él no es mío, no somos nada mutuamente, deja de pensar en eso grandísima idiota_

Total, que los animos siguieron asi por unos minutos mas, hasta que alguien se digno a hablar

- ¿Qué tal tu cita? – pregunto extrañamente el joven pelinegro

- ¿Eh? – fue lo primero que dijo la chica por la impresión, para después seguir con su respuesta – Ah pues nada del otro mundo

- Nada bien – dijo él con un tono burlón que paso desapercibido por la chica

- Pues no exactamente, fue agradable – contesto ella con la mirada baja

- Mph

- Él es un buen chico – respondió ella a una pregunta no formulada

- ... – aun sin respuesta

- Es algo diferente a las personas, sin mencionar lo lindo que es – ella siguió hablando y respondiéndole al aire, mientras el chico la observaba con algo de indiferencia – supongo que...

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Neji con interés

- Que tal vez... saldré con él una vez mas, seria bueno conocerlo y... – la chica no termino su frase, ya que fue interrumpida por su acompañante

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigado y algo furioso

- Eh pues por que...

- Tienes que tener una buena razón – pregunto el ninja un poquito exaltado

- Bueno yo... – la chica no termino de hablar, su voz se apago por unos instantes, en lo que pensaba lo que le diría al chico, quería formular bien su respuesta, ya que no podía decirle que lo haría por intentar olvidarlo a él

- Contesta – demando él

- Lo conoceré mejor por que es un buen chico, es muy lindo atento, amable y educado, algo que tu ... – la chica habia alsado ya un poco la voz, casi al mismo tono que Neji comenzo a usar, pero después se detuvo en seco al ver lo que iba a decir

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico

- Nada olvidalo

- ¿Algo que yo que?

- NADA, y ¿quieres hacerme un favor? Baja el tono de tu voz que no eres nadie para hablarme así – la chica igual se estaba poniendo furiosa, y al decir esto Neji se quedo un poco extrañado, ella nunca, y dice nunca le había o hubiera hablado así, algo sin duda pasaba que estaba cambiando a Ten-ten

- Primero respóndeme – demando de nuevo

- No te diré nada, además ¿a ti que te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida?

- No puedes hacer eso – dijo el joven, algo que en definitiva demostraba que ya no era él

- ¿Por qué no? Es mi vida, soy yo, merezco ser feliz

- SI, pero no con ÉL

- Claro que si, él seria mi única oportunidad para ser feliz

- Tienes otra opcion

- ¿A si? ¿Quién? ¿Los pretendientes que espanto con tu imponente presencia por que creen que tenemos algo? Claro que No

- No, eso no

- Entonces que ¿Neji quieres hablar claro?

- ... – sin respuesta

- Sabes que, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me reviente la bilis

- Espera – la llamo el heredero Hyuga tomándola del brazo

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto ella mas enfadada

- ... – el chico no dijo nada, se quedo callado como imaginándose que pasaría si, mientras la chica se estaba desesperando aun mas

- ¿Neji? – pregunto ella

- ... – aun nada

- ¿Neji? – pregunto de nuevo, y este no le contesto. Ella pregunto una vez mas, y asi paso un rato, hasta que hablaron – sabes que, mejor me...

- Yo – dijo él finalmente

- ¿Qué? – dijo con una cara de extrañeza – Neji no entiendo nada

- ... – no respondio

- De verdad, no entiendo, explícame, dime

La chica aun no entendia bien que estaba pasando, tenia una vaga idea, pero nada concreto y preciso, y no podia apresurarse a dar conclusiones precipitadas, ella se quedo ahí con mil preguntas en la cabeza, mientras él estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente a esos ojos chocolate, esperando a que , de algun momento a otro, pudiera decir algo mas.

_- Neji, no entiendo, te lo suplico..._

_- Se sincero por favor..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Ehhhh------ jeeje....... bien bien bien, pues he aquí el capi que estaban esperando, eso creo, jeje, ojala y les haya gustado y bien espero que igualmente lo hayan disfrutado, así que ya sabe, que lo hago con mi mayor esfuerzo, mi cariño y corazón, y con la inspiración que me llega de mis propias emociones, las canciones, los libros pero sobre todo, mis vivencias, que no son las que escribo, son diferentes, pero con un toque que me hace sentir viva.

Sin mas que decir, les mando un gran saludo, un gran abrazo, y un gran gracias, por su apoyo, sus reviews (que creo que ahora si me llegaron poquitos T.T) y por las molestias que se toman en leer esto a lo que yo llamo FIC...luego les explico por que.... ahora me tengo que ir, son las 12:16 am y me muero de sueño, jeje, una vez mas gracias, y saludos a todos los que me han apoyado, nos vemos, saludos.....y bye by....

Att.

Azumí Hyuga


	7. 7:¿Seguro que es conmigo?

Nota: Naruto no es mio, y nunca lo sera, de ser asi Neji y Tenten serian novios, Sasuke no seria emo (sin ofender) e Itachi seria mi novio, y seria completamente legal xD

* * *

**1 Semana bajo el mismo techo**

**Día 5. ¿Seguro que es conmigo?**

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba e ilumina con sus rayos transparentes todo lo que hubiera a su paso, la aldea se estaba despertando suavemente y la gente poco a poco salía a realizar sus actividades diarias.

En una parte de la aldea, había un joven que estaba ya demasiado despierto para la hora que era, el chico que minutos antes estaba cubierto de sudor (y déjenme decirles que se veía igual o mas sexy) ahora ya estaba totalmente limpio y recién bañado, con las gotas provenientes de su cabello resbalando por su espalda y su pecho firme, toda esa escena parecía de telenovela, pero en su rostro había algo que lo alejaba de toda esa aura plástica y falsa, una mirada profunda, expectante, silenciosa y demasiado… ¿delicada? ¿Alegre? ¿Satisfecha? Pues aunque suene extraño esa la mirada que tenia el genio de Konoha.

Rápidamente después de cambiarse, el joven bajo de su habitación para encontrarse con su querida prima y la chica de peinado de panda, al momento de ver a la segunda una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que al momento de mirarla y encontrarse con sus chispeantes ojos y su alegre sonrisa, este volteara rápidamente hacia el lado contrario de su observadora.

- Buenos días – saludaron animadas las dos chicas

- Buenos días – contesto este sin emoción alguna

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento matutino señor genio? – pregunto burlona la maestra de las armas

- Como siempre – contesto el chico sin siquiera mirarla - ¿ Y Hanabi?

- Ella salió con Shino-kun, al parecer le pidió ser su compañero de entrenamiento

- Si, "al parecer" – dijo la joven Ten-ten, que se encargo de agregar unas comillas en la frase "al parecer", para terminar con una sonrisa burlera

- Mhp – contesto el genio a su comentario poco apropiado, y dirigiéndole una mirada nada encantadora. Ese chico es de amplias respuestas.

- ¡Uy!, de que genio andamos hoy – comento aun mas burlera la chica

- Guarda silencio quieres – respondió el chico bajando un poco la mirada, y provocando una radiante sonrisa en la joven

- Ahh… etto… - la pobre joven Hinata no sabia ni que decir, al parecer había sido excluida de esa conversación

Mas tarde, cuando no tenían nada que hacer, y los ánimos estaban algo apagados, la chica de moñitos se acerco a el joven Hyuga que estaba tranquilamente recostado en el pasto de su inmenso jardín, observo como el chico tenia una cara de extrema relajación y paz interna, su rostro estaba en tal calma, y su cuerpo se veía tan provocativo, que no pudo contener las ganas de acercar lentamente su rostro al del joven hasta el punto de sentir su respiración tan cerca que le ponía la carne de gallina, quiso acercar suavemente sus labios a los de el, pero en el instante en que estaban a un solo movimiento de juntar sus labios el chico despertó, y miro con ojos intimidantes a la chica, ella al verlo reaccionar se levanto por decepción mas que por la molestia en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué planeabas hacer? – dijo el chico aun recostado. Bien, esa pregunta era demasiado tonta como para venir de Neji

- ¿Qué cree usted señor "sabelotodo"? – contesto un poco molesta

- No tienes por que contestar de esa forma

- Lo mismo te digo, no tienes por que ponerte así

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien que?

- ¿Qué querías?

- Neji por favor deja de hacerte el chistoso, de acuerdo lo lamento, no debí interrumpir el descanso del "Bello durmiente" y dejarme llevar por mis instintos y deseos de mujer

- No, no debiste – dijo el joven mientras se incorporaba y se arrodillaba a la estatura de la chica

- Aja – dijo casi bufando, mientras inflaba un cachete como niña pequeña

- Si querías un beso – empezó acercándose con lentitud – solo debiste pedirlo – el joven Hyuga acerco sus labios a los de la chica con rapidez pero sin brusquedad, al contrario se vio tan sigiloso y con el porte adecuado, ella sin esperar le correspondió y al momento que cerraba sus ojos y posaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, este se encargaba de tomar una postura en la que la chica no sufriera el peso de el, ahí estaban los dos, en torno a un aura de amor sumidos en un beso profundo, rodeados de toda esa maravilla natural y su inmensos deseos de pertenecerse con el alma, el Beso Perfecto, ¿pero? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?

_La noche anterior…_

_- N_eji, _no te entiendo, te lo suplico…_

_- Se sincero por favor…_

_- Yo… bueno _

_- Hablaras ¿si o no?_

- …

_- Sabes que yo… - en ese momento unos labios sellaron los de la chica en un cálido beso, dejando toda palabra fuera de la conversación, ella estaba asombrada ante tal acto, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar alejarse un poco ante ello_

_- Neji… ¿tu...?_

_- Shh… - la callo sutilmente – Escucha, se que esto no es lo que estabas esperando, y yo tampoco, pero quiero decirte que me di cuenta que no quiero que estés con alguien mas, la simple idea de verte con ese Kaoru_

_- Hikaru – corrigio_

_- Quien sea, no te merece, no puedes estar con el, tu debes estar conmigo, conmigo y nadie mas_

_- Neji – callo de nuevo con un sutil beso_

_- Si tu respuesta es no, supongo que lo entiendo, pero al menos … - ahora el que callo fue el, ya que la chica poso su delgado dedo sobre los labios del chico _

_- Neji, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado ansiosa por este día? ¿Sabes cuantas noches soñé que el genio, mi precioso genio Neji Hyuga me correspondía en mis sentimientos?_

_- Ten-ten, ¿de verdad tú?_

_- Te he esperado desde que te conozco, he imaginado tantas veces tener tus labios solo para mi_

_- ¿Tanto tiempo, has…?_

_- Tanto tiempo he estado enamorada de ti… Neji, yo ya te amaba cuando tu apenas empezabas a quererme ¿te das cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos? Realmente espero que no, que no veas la intensidad de lo que siento, por que ni yo misma lo se, pero aunque no puedas verlo, deseo de todo corazón que puedas sentirlo, y que todo este amor único e incondicional, este amor que esta hecho solo para ti, pueda llegar a tu corazón, y espero, puedas amarme tanto como yo a ti_

_- No hubo mas palabras, solo mas besos, solo mas amor en el ambiente, aquellos dos chicos que habían decidido revelar sus sentimientos se encontraban ahora disfrutando de la oportunidad que la vida (y el plan malvado de Hinata y Sakura) les había dado esa noche._

_Fin del Recuerdo… _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ya en la mansión Hyuga…

Los jóvenes estaban solos en la casa, y como estaban muy aburridos, decidieron sentarse a ver una película que Ten-ten fue a rentar a video club.

- Me debes dinero genio – dijo ella demasiado normal

- ¿Yo por que? Tu fuiste la de la idea – reclamo el

- Lo acepto, fue mi idea, pero tuve que pagar los recargos de TU membrecía, ¿no que muy responsable? Vaya ejemplo que resultaste

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? – dijo el muy extrañado, pues se le hacia raro deber por recargos cuando siempre era puntual en todo, hasta en devolver las películas que rentaba. (Tienen video-club en Konoha… genial! Jaja)

- No te hagas, debías dinero por 5 películas señor responsabilidad

- ¿Pero como es eso posible? Yo no he rentado nada desde la ultima vez que vimos películas en casa de Lee, y eso fue aproximadamente 6 meses

- Ahh , ¿Are? ¿de verdad? – se quedo algo confundida la chica de los moñitos, pues era cierto, ese día ocuparon la membrecía de Neji, fueron a la casa de Lee y la chicas hizo las palomitas, incluso ese día el joven en mayas termino llorando y abrazando a la joven por temor a verse en el espejo, y dejen que estuviera feo, no por eso, si no fue al terminar de ver la película de espejos siniestros disque por que se quedaría atrapado en uno, y nunca mas volvería a observar su hermosa anatomía.

- ¿En serio?, pues la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, ese día quien se encargo de devolver las películas fue… - tiempo de recordar quien fue el culpable… sigue pensando

- … - y sigue sin recordar – ahhhh ¿ah? Jejeje que chistoso ¿no crees? – encontró la respuesta, esa vez ella había sido la encargada de devolver las dichosas películas, pero como saliendo de la casa de Lee se fue con Sakura a cenar, se olvido por completo de los videos, hasta 2 semanas después que por casualidad pasaría por el lugar y por casualidad vio los dvd´s

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el genio al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica

- No, nada es que… que irresponsabilidad de Lee no entregarlas – mentira, ella era la culpable, pero no iba a ser tan amable como para reconocerlo

- Como sea, te pagare si eso es lo que quieres – dijo muy amablemente el chico

- No, no para nada, no te molestes total, que tanto pueden ser $150 de recargos, no quebrare por eso – dijo totalmente apenada y con risa nerviosa, sabia su error, y aunque fuera tentadora la oferta de el joven Hyuga, no era tan mala

- Como quieras – menciono el chico con la menor importancia y dicho eso los jóvenes se dispusieron a ver su película, mientras pensaba que los recargos en ese video club eran muy altos – _"tal vez la cancele"_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0_

En la casa Uchiha

- ¡Hey! Teme, ¿Qué haremos hoy? – dijo nuestro querido amigo ojiazul que al parecer, ya le gusto quedarse en la casa del chico sharingan

- ¿Qué haces aquí baka? – pregunto el joven Uchiha al ver que el enano rubio estaba sentado en su sillón cómodamente – yo no te invite a mi casa, ni nada parecido

- Si lo se, pero es que estoy aburrido, la vieja Tsunade no nos ha dado misiones interesantes, SOMOS ANBUS, Y NO TENEMOS MISIONES INTERESANTES

- ¿De que te quejas? Te pagan bien ¿no?

- Si, pero ese no es el punto, lo mejor en una misión es poder darle unos buenos golpes a tu enemigo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo como un …

- Suficiente – interrumpió el peliazul a su amigo escandaloso – si tanto quieres salir vamos entonces a molestar a Neji y a los demás

- Excelente, de paso saludo a Hinata-chan – dijo el joven zorruno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿_Y por que no se te ocurrió eso antes en vez de venir a molestarme_? – pensó en el momento en que salían de la mansión a paso lento

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la casa Hyuga

Silencio sepulcral…

Un suspiro…

Una risa…

Los jóvenes estaban entrados viendo la película de terror, bueno, solo uno de los tres estaba viéndola, por que los otros dos bueno… se podría decir que estaban en otros asuntos.

La chica peliazul era la que estaba muy interesada en la película, y aunque tuviera un cojín cerca de su cara, ella seguía mirando.

El joven de cabello negro estaba mas que aburrido con ese intento de película, así que opto por mirarla sin atención, mientras reposaba su cara (hermosa cara) en una de sus manos.

La chica del cabello castaño estaba igual de aburrida que el chico, pero en vez de mirar, decidió tomar una leve siesta.

Y ahí estaban, juntos en la sala, el joven Hyuga al ver a la chica dormir sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago, una descarga recorriendo su espalda y una necesidad infinita de tomar su rostro con sus manos y besarla con ternura, pero no podía hacerlo ya que su prima estaba ahí presente, pero por otro lado estaba muy interesada en la televisión así que aprovecho una oportunidad y giro su cuerpo al lado de su compañera, con mucha lentitud y sin molestar a nadie quedo con su rostro fijo al de ella, sus manos actuaron solas y una de ellas tomo su cara y la otra la rodeaba por su cintura, lo hizo tan despacio que la chica no sintió ningún movimiento, al parecer estaba por el 7mo. Sueño.

Estaba tan cerca de su destino, a solo medio centímetros de sus labios cuando…

- ¡Ahhhh! – se escucho un grito en medio de la sala

- ¿Qué? – el chico se exalto y se puso en posición de pelea como todo buen ninja preparado para el ataque

- Auuu ¡Duele! – ups, la chica de los chonguitos estaba en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza

- ¿Are? – se quedo la joven Hinata con cara de ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Hinata –sama, este bien? ¿Por qué grito? – pregunto el ANBU un poco preocupado

- ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR PORQUE ESTOY EN EL SUELO? – decía la maestra de las armas mientras veía expectante a los otros presentes

Este – sorpresivamente Neji estaba sin palabras, no podía decir que en el momento en que la sostuvo para besarla escucho el grito de su prima, y por la impresión (por no decir susto) opto por soltarla sin importarle que la chica callera al suelo para averiguar que ocasiono el grito – tal vez estabas en una mala posición al dormir, y como se nota que tienes el sueño pesado te caíste – respuesta segura, por no decir que no pudiste inventar algo mejor

- Oye… – la chica no pudo terminar su reclamo por que otra persona la interrumpió

- Yo… gomenasai, es que mi grito fue el que de seguro los altero a los dos – menciono la chica intentando calmar los ánimos

- ¿Por qué grito Hinata-sama?

- Es que… yo… - la chica estaba conteniendo la vergüenza – me asuste por una parte de la película, es que se vio demasiado fea - menciono esto con una mano tapándose la cara, mientras los otros dos la miraban con cara de "patético"

- Como sea – dijo el joven Neji mientras ayudaba a Ten-ten a incorporarse

- Hinata-chan, esa película tiene de miedo lo que Neji de sonriente – al escuchar esto la ojiplateada no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, mientras el chico la mataba con la mirada

- Pero bueno, discúlpenme los dos, creo que será mejor que vaya por las cosas de la cena, nos veremos después – y acto seguido la chica se fue de la casa para ir por las compras

Y así la chica salió por las compras para la cena dejando solos a los chicos que aun estaban de la mano, al darse cuenta de esto la chica se quería soltar disimuladamente de su compañero, pero con lo que no contaba era que el joven la atraería con suavidad hacia su pecho y plantándole un beso de forma inesperada, dejando a la chica perpleja pero con una gran sonrisa

- Vaya señor genio, ¿Quién lo diría de ti? – dijo después que sus labios se separaron de los de el Hyuga, el solo la miro y la abrazo fuertemente, estrechándola tanto como si quisiera moldear su cuerpo entre sus brazos, ella solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, cerro sus ojos y deseo que ese tipo de momentos no se terminaran nunca

- ¿Sabes?, en realidad nunca me imagine estar así contigo

(Fuera de la mansión Hyuga

- Na na na na, Konichiwa – Grito el rubio escandaloso para saber si había alguien en esa casa

- No grites idiota – replico el peliazul – creo que es mas fácil tocar la puerta – cuando el joven se disponía a tocar como gente civilizada, la puerta se empujo, por que no estaba bien cerrada, así que se dispusieron a entrar.

Pasaron por el jardín delantero y se encontraron con la puerta corrediza y justo en el momento en que iban a saludar ¡oh sorpresa!, lo que encontraron ahí fue nada mas y nada menos que … )

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto el joven

- Por supuesto, es decir… cualquier chica, incluyéndome, nunca hubiera imaginado que eres tan encantador, tan considerado y muy tierno, que podias llegar a ser un buen … - la chica no termino la frase, le faltaba una palabra pero por alguna razón no la dijo, su cara tomo un gesto de sorpresa, sus mejillas un tono carmesí notoria y su boca solo emitió un pequeño sonido mientras sus brazos se apretaban con mas fuerza a la espalda del joven.

- ¿Un buen que? – pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo observo que la cara de la chica bajaba un poco mas

- … - siguió sin responder

- ¿Ibas a decir… un buen… novio? – inquirió el joven, y aunque su voz sonó demasiado normal, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado, ¿novio?, era algo que el tampoco se imaginaba, nunca lo hizo y nunca le había interesado experimentar tal situación de relación personal, pero esa chica le provocaba sensaciones, pensamientos y le hacia actuar de forma extraña, ya no se reconocía ni el mismo, pero no le importo, llego a la conclusión de que todo eso, esas experiencias nuevas, le agradaban bastante.

Solo tomo la cabeza de la chica con sus manos, acaricio su cabello, la acerco más a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y dijo:

- Creo que, puedo intentar ser mejor

- ¿Neji, en verdad… tu? – no podía creer lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, era casi mágico, solo le faltaba el arcoíris y el Pegaso junto a ella, pero no hacia falta, todo ahí era perfecto.

En cuanto a él, tal vez nunca se imagino decir eso a alguien, pero si era ella entonces no importaba, que su imagen de seriedad quedara destruida era lo de menos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto él , manteniendo la misma posición

- … - no contestos rápidamente, pero después de 5 segundos dijo – por supuesto

El sonrió, levemente, pero a la vez fue muy expresivo, ella recargo mas su rostro a su pecho, el la atrajo desde la cintura y a la vez acariciaba su castaño cabello, y aunque todo parecía estar mejor, la chica seguía un tanto ensimismada.

_- Se que vamos a estar bien, todo estará bien, me quiere y yo a él, pero no dejo de preguntarme…_

Su mirada cambio por un momento…

_- ¿Seguro que es conmigo?_

_

* * *

_

Notas de la Autora:

Tada… hehe … etto, que puedo decir, lo siento mucho, en verdad la situación conmigo estaba rara, pero ya paso gracias al Royai de fma shintetsu, todo se puede con anime, como sea espero que les guste este capi, ya saben que lo que escribo es de corazón, con esfuerzo y con las diversas fuentes de inspiración que los autores requerimos, gracias por su apoyo y espero que vean la referencia a Ouran Host Club, gracias de nuevo, no sean tan crueles si no les parece bien, pero iré actualizando de verdad, nos vemos en otro capi, bye!

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga"


	8. 8: De ahora en adelante

Nota: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si asi fuera bueno, estaria viajando por Japón, comprando los discos de Starry Sky y enviciándome de mas con juegos otome, hubiera viajado a Corea y asistir a los Super Shows pero la vida no siempre es feliz.

* * *

**1 Semana Bajo el Mismo Techo**

**Dia 6**. De ahora en adelante, siempre seremos uno

Los jóvenes shinobis estaban fuera de la casa de los Hyuga, más bien en el patio, Sasuke estaba mirando hacia un punto fijo y tenia una expresión de sorpresa

- Hey, Dobe ¿ya viste?

- Ehhhhhh – grito con fuerza – no es posible

- Si yo tampoco lo creo

- Eso es… eso es… NEJI TIENE LA COLECCIÓN COMPLETA DE LOS DISCOS DE LADY GAGA JAJAJAJAJA

- Si ¿Qué? NO IDIOTA… ¿en serio? Haber… - dijo Sasuke igualmente sorprendido olvidándose de otro asunto

- Quien lo diría del siempre serio Neji, ya me lo imagino cantando Poker Face jaja

- Que tipo, se lo tenia bien guardadito pero… NO DOBE ESO NO

- ¿Entonces que?

- Eso – en ese momento Sasuke tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la dirigió a lo que antes sus ojos estaban viendo y cual fue la sorpresa

- ¿Neji y Tenten?

- Si

- ¿Se están besando?

- Si

- Ahhh – 5 minutos después

- NEJI Y TENTEN SE ESTAN BESANDO

- Ya era hora torpe te lo dije hace 5 minutos

- Es que ellos dos, y Neji y Tenten y los dos y … Ya era hora, ya me estaba cansando que no mas nada de nada con ella si mírala esta bien bonita

- No eres mas tonto por que no eres mas … - en ese momento el chico de cabello azabache cayo de golpe, mientras el chico zorro seguía hablando

- Si y es decir, yo le dije a mi primo cuñado "ya dile si bien que te gusta" pero es tan tonto en asuntos de la vida que creo necesitaba un empujoncito mayor

- Naruto…

- Con esa cara quien se lo imagina en esa situación, pero si bien digo que solo es la fachada

- Naruto…

- Ah pero cuando lo sepan los demás mira que cosa se va a armar

- Naruto Idiota

- ¿Qué quieres? Vuelve a llamarme idiota teme y te mato

- No lo creo, el te va a matar primero

- ¿Él? – pobre chico zorro antes de que viera el rostro de su asesino había salido volando 3 metros y quedado inconsciente en 5 segundos

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – El genio de konoha pregunto de forma atemorizante, cosa que no afecto al chico del sharingan

- Yo solo vine acompañando a Naruto que quería ver a Hinata, ¿esta ella? Quiero largarme de aquí

- No esta, salió a la aldea

- Ya veo, entonces me voy. Si llega ella y ve a Naruto inconsciente dile que se lo encargo

Y sin la más mínima preocupación el joven Sasuke se fue del lugar dejando al pobre chico zorro botado en el jardín Hyuga

- Bastardo – dijo el joven genio como enfadado, y al igual que el antes mencionado, tampoco hizo nada por ayudar al chico ojiazul

- ¿Quién era Neji? – pregunto Ten-ten al ver a su novio replicando

- Nada, el bastardo Uchiha que estaba aquí junto con Naruto, pero ya se fue

- Ah ya veo, ¿y Naruto?

- Por allá inconsciente

- Oh que bien… ¿Inconsciente? ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto la chica acusándolo directamente

- Solo le di un empujón – y el joven no lo negó

- Empujón ni que nada, debiste tener un poco de consideración es el novio de tu prima, ¿eso no cuenta para nada?

- Yo nunca lo acepte, además si es o no novio de Hinata-sama eso no quita el hecho de que sea un idiota

- Eso… si eso es cierto, siempre será Naruto – y con ese comentario creo que todos piensan lo mismo del joven, y al parecer se olvidaron de auxiliarlo

- Entremos de una vez quiero descansar – dijo Neji jalando a la chica a su lado

- ¿Pero Naruto, que hay de él?

- Dejalo, Hinata-sama cuando entre lo vera y lo atenderá

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la aldea a dar un paseo?

- Si, espera me arreglo – contesto feliz la chica de que su chico la haya invitado a salir, tanto que se le olvido el joven zorro tirado en el jardín y que decir, eso era lo que quería el genio de Konoha y lo consiguió sin esfuerzo

Saltándonos el hecho de que la chica de peinado de panda se tardo como 15 minutos en alistarse, nos encontramos en la aldea donde una joven y feliz pareja iba caminando y viendo aparadores, la chica estaba comiendo dulcemente un helado y el joven que iba atrás de ella la miraba con un aire de dulzura que solo ella podría reconocer pues a la vista de los demás el chico estaba mas serio y frio que un pingüino en el polo norte.

- Neji ¿podemos entrar ahí? – pregunto la maestra de las armas

- Claro, vamos – y dicho esto entraron en la tienda de discos Konoha Music-Shop

- Waaa ¡Al fin! – grito emocionada la chica

- ¿Al fin que? – pregunto el joven algo curioso, cosa muy rara en el

- Al fin llego el 6to disco de Super Junior – se notaba en su amplia sonrisa que estaba emocionada – lo comprare

- ¿El disco de quien? – una vez mas el chico expuso su curiosidad

- Super Junior, el grupo coreano mas exitoso del momento, son ídolos del K-pop, oh Neji te dices un genio pero no lo sabes todo

- …. – el chico estaba sin palabras, mas bien no sabia que decir

- "Sexy, Free & Single I´m ready to bingo" – canto la chica muy emocionada - ¡Si!, lo comprare, lastima que no hay versiones individuales si no hubiera escogido la del hermoso Yesung

- … - El chico seguía sin saber que decir, pues el hecho de escuchar a su chica decirle hermoso a alguien mas era completamente imperdonable para su orgullo. ¿Super que? Como iba a saber el genio de Konoha quienes eran, eso era información irrelevante

- Listo Neji, vámonos – llamo la chica a su novio y este salió detrás de ella enseguida, le causaba ternura verla tan feliz, iba tarareando "From U" y expresándose a sí misma lo mucho que le había gustado la coreografía, sobre todo parte de Eunhyuk y Donghae, el joven no sabia que hacer: por un lado le daban ganas de abrazarla por lo linda y extraña que se veía hablando sola y también para que dejara de decir lo guapos y talentosos que eran esos chicos, por otra parte quería decirle que dejara de hablar de lo guapo y talentosos que eran esos chicos pero sin abrazarla, y una tercera opción surgió de inmediato.

- Neji, cuando… - se hizo silencio, el joven había encerrado a la chica en un pequeño pasaje escondido de las miradas curiosas, tomo sus labios por sorpresa y los sello con un cálido y apasionado beso, la joven se sorprendió pero en cuestión de segundos respondió con la misma intensidad el acto del joven. El la aferro más a su regazo con un fuerte abrazo, y ella solo pudo abrazar más fuerte su cuello para profundizar el contacto, pareció un beso que duro horas.

- Deja de hablar de ellos quieres… me molesta – dijo sin rodeos y mirando a los ojos a la pequeña shinobi, al hacerlo la joven sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y felicidad e inmediatamente curvo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios

- Quien diría que "El gran Neji" ambu especializado, shinobi reconocido y conmemorado, "Genio de Konoha" y el clan Hyuga se pusiera celoso con unos chicos que están a km de mi y que tal vez nunca conozca, ¿eso ya es normal en ti verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Ser celoso y posesivo

- Tsk, deja de decir cosas que son irrelevantes

- Oh claro, solo una cosa mas – dijo la joven regresando la mirada al chico – Neji, Te amo ¿eso es irrelevante? – pregunto con un tono curioso y algo tierno

- Depende

- ¿Depende? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la joven se exalto un poco al escuchar esas palabras, parecía un poco decepcionada

- Depende de quien lo diga, si eres tu entonces es información importante y clasificada solo para mis oídos – al decir esto la chica se derrumbo emocionalmente y solo atino a besarlo una vez mas, cada palabra de amor que salía de ese chico era como una reliquia, escucharlo tan tierno, amable y cariñoso a su modo era los mas sagrado que pudo haber descubierto

- Aun sigo sin creer que seas así, es una parte que me alegra conocer solamente yo, gracias Neji

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Porque en este momento soy feliz y no necesito nada mas, sabes que no tuve una niñez muy fácil que digamos así que estos momentos recompensan todos los malos ratos que pase, por eso te doy las gracias – la chica se recargo en el pecho del joven y este solo pudo acariciar su cabeza y abrazarla con fuerza

El chico no pudo decir nada mas, en ese momento pensó que el único que debía dar las gracias era el, pues esa chica con sus sonrisas, su alegría y todo lo que la hacia especial deba a su vida un nuevo rumbo, una nueva luz, un nuevo camino, la única que había logrado compensar todos los malos ratos y darle sentido a su monótona existencia, agradeció infinitamente a su padre que estaba en el cielo, por haberla puesto en su camino y que formara parte de este.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa Hyuga, la chica iba junto a el joven, estaba admirando el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas resplandecientes, cuando de repente sintió unos dedos fríos entrelazándose con los de ella, sabia de quien era y volteo rápidamente, su cara era de asombro revuelta con felicidad

- Si no quieres que lo haga solo dímelo – dijo el joven sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción

- No, no es así pero… es que pensé que no querías hacer esto en publico

- ¿Eres mi novia?

- Si

- ¿No quieres que lo niegue ante nadie?

- Así es

- Entonces deja de replicar o si no dejare de hacerlo

- Esta bien, ya no diré mas – la chica sonrió y alejo la mirada del joven, se acerco mas a el y caminaron lado a lado tomados de la mano

- Neji, mañana es mi ultimo día en la casa

- Si, lo se

- ¿Iras a mi casa de vez en cuando?

- ¿Es necesario responder eso?

- Solo preguntaba, es que a veces eres tan despistado que creo puedes olvidar visitarme

- ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando cierto?

- Si, lo siento mucho, oh gran señor de los byakugan – respondió la chica con sarcasmo y burla

- Deja el sarcasmo, además nos vemos a diario en los entrenamientos no creo que olvide visitarte

- Es verdad, y si no lo haces me asegurare de entrar en tu habitación a media noche y asfixiarte con la almohada

- Como si pudieras hacerlo – respondió al comentario de la chica con algo de altivez

- ¿Me subestimas Hyuga? – aclaro con un tono fingido de enojo

- No lo hago – mintió

- Pues déjame decirte chico genio; una mujer tiene sus propias armas secretas y debes cuidarte muy bien de ellas, y ¿sabes que mas?

- ¿Qué?

- Que – se detuvo en seco, volteo y miro de frente al joven, se acerco peligrosa y seductoramente al rostro de su acompañante, lo rodeo y poso una de sus manos por sus hombros, deslizo suavemente por el brazo y luego subió hasta el cuello, acaricio levemente su mandíbula y de repente tomo su cuello por sorpresa mientras decía – Debes tener mucho mas cuidado cuando esa mujer es una kunoichi – Touche, ese movimiento tan cautivador para el joven le impidió ver que la chica tenia un kunai en su mano apuntando a su cuello por detrás, el movimiento de la joven y su mirada apasionada le dejaron inmóvil e inundado en ese olor y esa mirada tan poderosa e hipnótica. Sin duda lo tomo con la guardia baja, escucho sus palabras y le dio la razón para sus adentros - ¿ahora entiendes? – la chica sonrió dulcemente, lo tomo de la mano y siguieron su camino. El por su parte solo avanzo por reflejo, se recupero segundos después con la enseñanza de que su novia y su presencia eran mas peligrosas para el de lo que imagino

Llegaron a la casa de ambos, se les había pasado el día demasiado rápido así que estaban algo cansados pues estuvieron en la aldea caminando.

- Hinata-chan, ya llegamos - anuncio la chica de ojos café

Cric cric cric

- No contesta, tal vez esta dormida

- Son las 8:30 no creo que este dormida a esta hora

- Ella es niña buena, yo la verdad si lo creo, de quien no estoy muy segura es de Hanabi-chan, ella tampoco esta aquí

- …

- Ya Neji no te esponjes, seguro esta por ahí divirtiéndose ya vez como es la juventud de hoy

- ¿y que nosotros estamos viejos?

- Ay claro que no, solo somos un poco mas maduros, adultos jóvenes que saben bien lo que hacen… bueno, algunos – mirada irónica dirigida al joven Hyuga

- ¿eso es una indirecta? – reclamo el chico sintiendo que ese comentario lleno de ironía era dirigido a el

- No claro que no amor mío, ¿Por qué lo dices? – y la sonrisa dulce e inocente volvió al rostro de la joven, ya conocía bien ese gesto así que solo opto por dejarla burlarse de el – bueno Neji tienes hambre, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

- Claro, quiero jugo de naranja con arroz frito

- Enseguida jefe – hizo su saludo militar y le enseño la lengua para después dar media vuelta e irse a la cocina, el chico solo pudo sonreír al verla de esa forma, suspiro y la siguió hacia la cocina para ayudarle

- Estuvieron un rato preparando la cena, Neji corto los vegetales y la carne y Ten-ten freía el arroz y hacia un poco de te de jazmín, una vez terminado prepararon la mesa y acto seguido se disponían a comer

- ¿Esta bueno el arroz? – pregunto la chica

- Si, quedo muy bien condimentado y los vegetales le dan un sabor diferente junto con la carne – respondió calmadamente y con la expresión estoica de siempre, pero la chica sabia que era sincero y que en verdad la estaba halagando

- Gracias, la próxima vez que quieras algo dímelo y lo preparare con gusto, mi madre me enseño mucho de cocina cuando era niña

- Si lo se, aprendiste bien

- Andas muy adulador Neji – dijo la chica sin tono de burla, solo como un comentario mas

- Honor a quien honor merece, serás una buena esposa – dijo con la misma expresión pero con un tono mas, ¿directo tal vez?

- Gra… - la chica no supo responder, al escuchar la palabra ESPOSA del chico que resultaba ser su novio era una sorpresa, conociendo su carácter no se lo esperaba, lo miro detenidamente por un rato

- ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto sin inhibiciones

- No, es solo que no esperaba que dijeras algo así la verdad me sorprendiste, ¿te sientes bien? Si es por lo que dije hace un rato no te lo tomes tan en serio eh – comento calmadamente sin ver la cara del chico que al parecer se molesto un poco quien sabe porque razón

- No estoy jugando, fui sincero contigo porque algún día tu serás mi esposa – y tal como estaba hace segundos, comento de nuevo con el mismo aire de calma como si estuviera hablando del clima

- … - la chica no sabia que decir

- ¿o no quieres?

- … - seguía sin saber que decir

- Gracias por la comida – y la molestia se hizo presente y se levanto de la mesa al ver que la chica no emitió sonido alguno, al ver que él se iba ella reacciono y fue detrás del chico

- No Neji espera, es que – las palabras se cortaron al ver la mirada profunda y seria que tenia, tomo aire y hablo de nuevo – no pienses mal por favor, es que al escucharte decir que algún día seré tu esposa, dios sabes, ¿sabes acaso lo feliz que me hizo? Me sorprendí tanto, me emocione tanto que no supe si era real o no, las palabras no me llegaban y mi cuerpo no se movía, quería estar segura de que era verdad lo que estabas diciendo, dime ¿es verdad lo que escuche?

- Ya te dije que no estaba jugando

- Neji, ¿acaso necesito responderte?

- Por si acaso

- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, eso me haría completamente feliz y lo sabes – el chico la vio con esos ojos de cachorro emocionado y no se contuvo a abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudo, la joven correspondió el abrazo y se dejo llevar por ese lindo momento

El joven tomo la iniciativa y beso a su chica con todo el amor que podía demostrar, de un lindo y tierno abrazo pasaron a un apasionado momento en el que los dos no podían, ni querían detener. El chico al ver en que tipo de situación estaban no dudo en preguntar a la joven que tenía enfrente si estaba de acuerdo

- ¿Esta segura de esto? – pregunto con algo de miedo, duda y curiosidad, algo nunca antes visto y escuchado en ese chico tan frio pero, como se trataba de la mujer que ama su carácter le traiciono, tenia miedo de hacerle daño y su opinión era lo que mas importaba

- ... - la joven no respondió, solo atino a besarlo una vez mas, cuando se separaron dijo – nunca he estado mas segura en toda mi vida, eres tu Neji así que todo estará bien – el joven Hyuga al escuchar esa respuesta positiva procedió con su labor

Tomo en brazos a su joven amada y la llevo a su habitación, ahí dentro no pudo contenerse mas y no se freno en besarla. Su boca exploraba cada rincón de su piel, sus manos acariciaban y sentían la suavidad de esa piel de terciopelo y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar por la adrenalina, el deseo, el placer, la pasión y la vergüenza que ambos estaban sintiendo en aquel instante, sentían que se volverían locos con tantos sentimientos encontrados pero a la vez sentían que estaban en el mismo cielo.

La chica dejo escapar un gemido por lo que la boca y las manos del joven producían en ella, no se contuvo a sostener con fuerza su cuello y alborotar ese largo cabello, le propicio pequeños rasguños y su espalda arqueada era signo de que el chico estaba haciendo bien su labor. Beso con ternura su cuello y se acomodo para que el joven tomara mejor posición.

Aunque era la primera experiencia de ambos no se inhibieron tanto como se podría suponer, el oji perla quería descifrar cada cm de la piel de la chica y ella quería hundirse en ese sentimiento y disfrutar cada segundo al máximo, cuando se necesitaban con urgencia el uno al otro el se aseguro de que su dama le concedía el honor de ser el primero y único en su vida, se miraron tiernamente y sin necesidad de palabras el capto el mensaje, se volvieron un solo ser, la habitación se lleno de suspiros y ruidos extraños sin embargo, quedaba ese aroma que hacia de esa noche la mas especial de sus vidas, ese perceptible sentimiento de amor mutuo e interminable que los había unido y que los mantendría junto para siempre.

Ella dormía en su regazo, tenia la sonrisa mas pura y sincera que cualquier persona en el mundo, el la observaba con dulzura y detenimiento, acaricio suavemente su rostro desde su mejilla pasando por sus labios hasta llegar al otro extremo, tomo entre sus labios su pequeña oreja y siguió lentamente por su cuello hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, la joven que pareció sentir el contacto se movió un poco y se acurruco mas en su joven novio

- Neji … - dijo apenas en un susurro que el chico pudo escuchar muy bien

El joven sonrió ante su llamado, acaricio su cabello y el torso desnudo de esta, beso por última vez esos rosados y dulces labios que lo enloquecían y se dispuso a dormir un rato pero por ningún motivo deshizo el abrazo.

Reflexiono sobre su situación actual y la forma en la que comunicaría a su tio su relación, imagino que tal vez se opondría al inicio pero que no podría hacer nada ya que no hay reglas que establezcan matrimonios arreglados o algo parecido, pensó en cual era la mejor manera de formalizar con la joven, ¿deberían ir a visitar a la madre de la chica? ¿Cómo le pediría matrimonio? ¿Cuándo seria el momento indicado para pedir su mano? ¿Debía espera años tal vez? Muchas dudas inundaron su cabeza pero ninguna clase de arrepentimiento se hizo presente, estaba mas que feliz con esas nuevas experiencias y ese sentimiento que lo inundaba de pies a cabeza y que mejor que la causante de todo haya sido su siempre incondicional amiga de infancia, su compañera de equipo y entrenamiento, su única y mejor amiga Ten-ten, la que siempre estaba ahí para el, cuando el lo necesitaba e incluso cuando no decía nada pero ella siempre sabia lo que le pasaba. Su rostro tal vez no expresaba su gran felicidad, pero siempre que ella lo supiera entonces no importaba nada más.

La única conclusión que pudo obtener el chico fue solo una:

- Neji Hyuga, estas total y completamente enamorado

El joven cayo dormido después de esto, sonrió para sus adentros, se sentía muy bien escucharlo de si mismo asi que, mientras la chica que estaba a su lado estuviera con el, no necesitaba nada mas

_- De ahora en adelante, te juro por mi vida que siempre seremos uno_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Wau, cuanto tiempo verdad? 1 o 2 años, si lo se, entiendo que muchos ya no me lean y que no me perdonen el haber tenido mi fic abandonado pero pasaron muchas cosas, mi computadora de escritorio murió y ahí tenia todos mis capítulos ahora ya no tengo nada, mi lap se desconfiguro hace tiempo y todo mi perfil se borro, asi que me quede sin mis quien sabe cuantas canciones, mis series, mis mangas, etc. En verdad un enorme disculpa que no lo atendiera como se debe pero después de perder mis capítulos (entiéndase ya tenia yo este y otro capitulo terminado) se me fue el hilo de la historia, espero que alguien me lea y me perdone.

Por otro lado am saque mi lado K-poper en este capitulo, ¿se nota que soy ELF? Jeje soy Triple S también pero no pude poner nada en referencia con mi otro grupo favorito pues ando muy emocionada con la llegada de mi disco "Sexy Free & Single", de Super Junior, sip, yo amo por sobre los 15 a Yesung, luego a Kyuhyun y Donghae, espero escuchen este gran, hermoso y grandioso grupo de K-pop, no es el único pero ese de los que mas me gustan.

Sin nada mas que aclarar, en verdad perdónenme, espero que alguien me lea, no me manden jotomatazos, comentarios constructivos que espero si sean bastantes, es todo me retiro, ando cuidando a mi mami después de su operación, oh si termine este capitulo en un hospital, solo faltaba la parte lemon xD no no es lemon pero ojala este bonito, gracias por leer, son las 00:10 am hora México, como en este momento no tengo internet cuando lo suba serán como las 8 u 9:00 am, bueno nos vemos y espero comentarios gracias y saludos ^^.

*Si se preguntan ¿Qué paso con Naruto? … puedo decirles con seguridad, que yo tampoco lo se xD

*No es propaganda ni lavado de cerebro

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
